


The Warlock Olympics

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Author has far too much fun with these events, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Oberon Onyx, BAMF Qinemru, BAMF Warlocks all around, Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane, Consular High Warlock Universe, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus is a magical genius and I will not be accepting differing opinions at this point in time, Political Intrigue, Sabotaging, Thirsty Husbands, Warlock Abilities, Warlock Olympics, battle husbands, potion-making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Every twenty-five years, the Consular High Warlocks come together for a demonstration for their people.  A celebration and a reminder, the event is attended by hundreds of warlocks.Alec, a freshly turned warlock, is attending the Games for the first time and is excited to see exactly what it is going to be like, and to see Magnus show off.An undercurrent of something feeling wrong permeates the event and threatens to put everyone at risk as they race to try to figure out what is wrong before anyone is hurt.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Oberon Onyx/Qinemru
Comments: 115
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teal_The_Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/gifts).



> The Consular High Warlock verse belongs to Lawsofchaos!! I'm merely borrowing it to do a WONDERFUL prompt from Teal The Baker, illustrated below: 
> 
> You know in Season 1, Episode 12 (Malec) when Jace, Clary, and Magnus went to see Ragnor?   
> Ragnor made Jace and Magnus invisible and then Clary’s exclaimed “enough of your warlock games.”   
> It made me think of like, the Olympic Games.   
> Can someone please write a story about the Warlock Games with different sports/skills?   
> \- Aerial Acrobatics   
> \- Fireball Accuracy   
> \- Portals   
> \- Wards   
> \- Potions   
> \- Spell Castings   
> \- Spell Reversals   
> \- Necromancy  
> \- Summonings? 
> 
> This prompt honestly and seriously ran away from me, but I hope that you enjoy it, Teal!!

Alec gave Magnus a skeptical look, even as he stepped out of the portal. "So, tell me again how this isn't the Warlock Olympics?" 

  
Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. "Because we aren't handing out medals, Alexander. It's an _exhibition._ Hosted by the Consular High Warlocks." 

  
Alec's lips twitched. "But you have a series of events that you compete in." 

  
"Yes," Magnus said, giving Alexander a side-eye. "Because we all have specialties and we all have things that we are strongest in-" 

  
"Nevermind that you're the strongest of them all," Alec said, grinning at Magnus as he took his husband's hand and gave it a squeeze. "But I will be happy to cheer you on for your exhibitions to go well." 

  
"There _may..."_ Magnus started, clearing his throat as he led the way to the massive festival in the field ahead of them. "be a minor element of competition that is voted on by the warlocks attending..." 

  
Alec laughed, throwing his head back as he squeezed Magnus' hand. "So it _is_ the Warlock Olympics!" 

  
"Come on, Alexander," Magnus deflected, tugging him closer to the tents and small city that had sprung up around the competition field. "Olympics or not, I promised you a weekend of distraction and I plan to live up to that promise." 

  
Alec's eyes darted around and assessed the area before he leaned in closer to Magnus. "None of them are going to mind that I'm here, are they?" 

  
Magnus looked up at Alexander and softened, wrapping his arms around him. "You might not have been born a warlock, Alexander, but you are a warlock in every way that matters now." 

  
Alec relaxed and stole a kiss from Magnus before nodding and taking his hand again. "All right. And you said that we'll meet up with-" 

  
"Tosa and Oberon later, yes. And they are bringing Yaun and Qinemru with them." 

  
"You know," Alec said, stepping under a banner that snapped with magic, making him grin. "You haven't told me who is the best at what. I mean, obviously, you're going to be the best with portaling, you did invent it after all, but what were the other categories?" 

  
Magnus snorted. "Aerial Acrobatics, which is where you will see Tosa truly excel. Fireball Accuracy which, despite his jovial nature, Oberon outstrips us all, and then there's Warding, Potions, Spell Castings, Spell Reversals, Necromancy-" He ignored the look from Alec at that and continued. "And finally, summonings." 

  
Alec raised both his eyebrows. "What exactly are you summoning and bringing back from the dead?" 

  
"Nothing that we can't immediately send back, don't you worry," Magnus said, patting Alec on the arm. "It's just an exhibition, remember?" 

  
"Uh-huh," Alec said, abruptly glad that he had brought his glamoured blade and tucked a few spare knives into his boots. "Somehow I get the feeling that there's a reason you hold these every twenty five years." 

  
Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That has far more to do with scheduling than it does anything else, Alexander, don't give me that look." 

  
Alec laughed and let Magnus tug him towards another warlock he recognized, getting lost in the crowd that was slowly making their way to the stadium. It was a joyful atmosphere, many warlocks happily greeting Magnus, and the energy was an endlessly positive one. He breathed out slowly and started to relax, grinning back at warlocks that he recognized. He was safe here, _they_ were safe here. 

  
~!~ 

  
"And this," Magnus said, gesturing to the box seats at the front of the stadium. "is where you and Qinemru will be sitting, Alexander." He smiled and winked. "You will, of course, have the best possible view. Oberon and I made sure of that." 

  
Alec snorted. "You just want to make sure that you can show off for both of us." 

  
Magnus gave Alec an innocent look. "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

  
"You are nowhere near as crafty as you pretend, Magnus," Qinemru said, sliding past him to fall into the seat beside Alec Lightwood-Bane. "But they will be waiting for you to begin, so perhaps you should get to your starting spot." 

  
"Give me a kiss for luck?" Magnus asked, turning to Alexander with a smile. 

  
Alec tugged Magnus down. "What luck do you need for an exhibition?" he breathed against Magnus' lips before swallowing the protest with a hard kiss until they had to break apart for air. "You will do magnificently. Good luck, Magnus." 

  
Magnus blew Alexander another kiss and hopped into the arena, looking around at the slowly-filling stands before sauntering towards the other Consular High Warlocks. 

  
"Fashionably late as always, Magnus," Oberon teased, looking over at him. "I was almost about to send out a search party for you." 

  
"Absolutely useless that would have been, considering you knew exactly where I was," Magnus shot back, stepping into his place in the circle. A strange spark of energy shot across the group of them, but none of the others reacted. He shrugged and took a deep breath. "Everyone ready?" 

  
A series of confirming nods made Magnus smile and he gathered a spark of magic in his hand, feeling all the others add to it before he threw it up into the air, high above the top of the stadium, a boom echoing across the space. 

  
"Then let the games begin!" 

  
~!~

  
Alec laughed as another firework shot up from the Consular High Warlocks, signaling the beginning of the event. The entire stadium went dark and he watched as the Master of Ceremonies, a warlock named Richard with shining ebony scales along his arms and chest, stepped forward, his voice magnified as he started to explain the history behind the event. He turned to Qinemru, murmuring quietly. 

  
"This is just an event for fun, right?" he said, his eyes darting around. "I mean, I know there's competition, but..." 

  
Qinemru hummed and looked around them. "It has traditionally been an event that is for families and children, to bring warlocks together for a weekend to celebrate culture." They took a second to turn to the dark stadium again, watching as Richard began to spin fire between his palms, the flames leaping to much larger figures as he told the history of the first Consular High Warlock and how he protected his people. 

  
Alec's eyes sharpened and he kept his voice low. "But it hasn't always been that?" 

  
"No," Qinemru said. "It _hasn't._ There are a great many political discussions that go on behind the festival itself. For all that the talents shown here are an exhibition, they are also a demonstration of strength. That those that have been selected to lead continue to be strong enough to do so." 

  
Alec frowned, turning to Qinemru. "Who decides if they are not?" 

  
Qinemru gestured to the stadium around them, and then to Alec. "The community. The Consular High Warlocks are chosen by those they protect, and that is why their word and power is respected for what it is." 

  
"Can a Consular High Warlock lose their seat?" Alec asked, keeping his voice low, remembering how devastated Magnus had been to lose his position as High Warlock of Brooklyn, even though it had been temporary, and in name only, as he'd found out later. 

  
Qinemru hummed and watched the figure made of fire dance across the arena, listening to children gasp as the story played out for them. "They can. It is almost unheard of, for they are in their positions for reasons. Unless grave injury, or something else prevents it, they often hold the roles until they elect to name a successor or die." 

  
Alec sagged a little in relief. "That's good." 

  
Qinemru reached out and gave Alec Lightwood's arm a brief pat. "You do not need to worry about Magnus and Oberon. I have rarely seen two as born to lead as the both of them. Neither would give up their role willingly without a fight, and they are steadfast friends beyond that." 

  
Unable to keep from smiling, Alec looked across the darkness, enhancing his eyes enough to catch sight of Magnus on the other side of the stadium, cloaked in shadows while the story was told around them. "Good. I'm glad. That means less worry." 

  
"Yes," Qinemru agreed. "And for all the politics around this event that are present, they are a time for togetherness." 

  
The lights rose and Alec sat up in his seat, grinning as all ten of the Consular High Warlocks stepped forward, their heads held high. Magnus and Oberon stood near the end closest to them as the crowd began to cheer. 

  
Each of the warlocks was assigned a color, meant to be the color used to vote for them in all events. 

  
Alec narrowed his eyes as he watched each Consular High Warlock select their colors. Was Magnus going to pick last? Did they already know what colors they were going to select? 

  
Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, one color after another was selected. Black, White, and then a strange Orange that seemed to be less bright than the others around it. Oberon, second to last, turned to Magnus, and with a flourish, his clothing and the color surrounding him turned to the most resplendent Purple. Alec frowned the tiniest bit, staring at Magnus. Magnus' favored blue had been taken, so what color was- 

  
Vibrant gold burst around Magnus and the warlocks in the crowd roared their approval. Alec caught Magnus' eyes flashing gold at him and he blushed as he realized Magnus was now wearing a color that matched their bedsheets, and was one of his favorite colors on Magnus. 

  
"Shadowhunter gold," Qinemru murmured, turning to Alec Lightwood, smiling faintly at the blush they could see on his face. "It does suit him." 

  
"Yeah," Alec said, his voice hoarse as each of the Consular High Warlocks sent up fireworks of their chosen colors. Every warlock around them sent out an echoing color and Alec scrambled to send out a shower of golden sparks for Magnus as he looked around the stadium. 

  
There was a lot more gold than he was expecting, and it made him grin. He settled back into the seat as the stadium plunged into darkness again before the lights were lifted and the Master of Ceremonies was back to explaining how the rest of the events would work.  Tonight, the Aerial Acrobatics and Fireworks Accuracy would be held, and then tomorrow and Sunday, the remainder of the events. 

  
Alec smiled, watching as the crowd cheered again. He glanced to Qinemru. "Hey, would you be all right if we added two seats here? We've certainly got the room for it, and I know that Catarina and Madzie are both here." 

  
Qinemru smiled and nodded. "If they will both be all right with me here, of course they are welcome to join, Alec." 

  
"Yeah, Madzie will love your hair and probably ask to braid it," Alec said, grinning at them. "But I know she'd love a better view of Magnus. I didn't want to offer it unless you were okay with it." 

  
"Of course," Qinemru said, inclining their head. They watched as several warlocks came onto the field to begin setting up for the first contest. "This first event will be Magnus' weakest." 

  
Alec paused in the middle of texting Catarina and turned to Qinemru. "It will?" 

  
Qinemru nodded. "Aerial Acrobatics requires a very finite use of power, and Magnus' strength has always rested in sheer power. While he can perform these kinds of magics, they do not come as naturally as they do to Tosa, and some of the other Consular High Warlocks." 

  
"That makes sense," Alec said, looking over at the different obstacles being summoned and put into place. "Do you know all of the Consular High Warlocks?" 

  
"I have been introduced to most of them," Qinemru said. "As you will be, as time goes by. They often do not cross territories unless it is necessary, or if it is for personal use. As such, it is very rare for them to be in one place." 

  
Alec nodded again. "What is the security risk of an event like this?" he asked, lowering his voice. "You have all the Consular High Warlocks, you have a huge population of warlocks-" 

  
Qinemru smiled faintly. "You felt the wards upon arriving, yes?" 

  
"Of course," Alec said, nodding. "But wards can be broken, can be torn down." 

  
"Not these," Qinemru said, looking around them. "You will have to get Magnus to explain more, as he is one of the experts in warding theory. But no one can enter with malicious intent against those inside." 

  
Alec relaxed and sagged back into his chair when the call of his name came from the back of their box. He stood up and caught Madzie as she ran to give him a hug, smiling at Catarina, summing a chair for both of them a moment later. "Hey there, Madzie, Catarina!" 

  
"Mom said you wanted us to have the best seats in the house!" Madzie said, bouncing excitedly as she looked around. "We're gonna watch Magnus kick some ass and prove to everyone that he's the best!" 

  
Alec grinned at her and winked. "Yes, he is." He smiled at Catarina and brought Madzie back over to where Qinemru was sitting and gestured to the chair beside him. "Madzie, this is Qinemru, and they're Oberon's partner." 

  
Madzie smiled at the Unseelie. "I'm Madzie and it's nice to meet you!" She paused. "Because you are married to Oberon, does that mean you won't be cheering for Magnus?" 

  
Qinemru smiled and summoned a flower for her to tuck into her hair, holding it out in their palm. "It does, but how about this? I will cheer for both Magnus, and my Oberon. Is that a fair compromise?"

  
Madzie beamed in delight and took the flower. "Yes! That works!" She turned back to Alec. "Alec can I sit with you?" 

  
"Of course," Alec said, sitting back into his seat, grinning as Catarina sat down on the other side of Qinemru, gesturing for Madzie to sit down between them.

  
Richard stepped back into the center of the field and cleared his throat, calling attention to everyone. "It is time for the first challenge that our Consular High Warlocks will face! The Aerial Acrobatics challenge!" 

  
Alec sat forward, his eyes tracing between each of the warlocks and the obstacles in front of them. It was very clearly an obstacle course, but were they going to have to move through it? He frowned. 

  
"Now, for those of you who have never seen one of these performed before," Richard said, looking around. "You will note the obstacle course in front of them. Each one will be expected to make their way through all of the obstacles we have put into place in front of them." 

  
Alec tilted his head and assessed the parts of the challenge he could see with a more critical eye. This was an unfair challenge at best, but it made sense if it was going to test their ability to manipulate space, but what would this be assuming... 

  
_"Watch,"_ Qinemru said, giving Alec a nudge on the shoulder. "This is not about simply completing an obstacle course." 

  
Alec's attention snapped back to Richard and he refocused on what the warlock was describing. 

  
"-as they each finish, they will be evaluated on time it took them, the efficiency of their movement, and of course, magic usage. Votes cast by the audience will, as always, determine the winner of each particular event!" 

  
Alec nodded and glanced to Qinemru. "How does Oberon do on this challenge?" 

  
"Oh, _horrendously,"_ Qinemru said with a grin. "But he has his other strengths, and the other Consular High Warlocks know them well. You'll see his level of success in the next challenge they face. But for him and Magnus, this is one where they are simply not made for it." 

  
Alec smiled faintly and turned back to the challenge. Tosa was the first up. "Why is she first?" 

  
Qinemru grinned and looked to Catarina. "Would you like to tell him?" 

  
"She is the reigning champion in this event, for more than a century," Catarina said, glancing at Alec and then back to the challenge in front of them. "You will appreciate the way she moves and makes her way through the obstacle course, Alec." 

  
Turning his attention back to the course, he watched Tosa, the blood-red fabric she was wearing curling around her as she waited for the signal. 

  
The second the bell was sounded, he watched her run straight at the wall in front of her, scaling it with ease before flipping through the first obstacle as though it were not in her way at all. She slid under another that was in her way after, and a quick blast of magic eliminated the other obstacle to her left. 

  
Alec grinned, bright and wide. Not a single movement was wasted as she made her way through the course, utilizing all the space around her to blast through obstacles, leaping on and around them with ease. She moved unlike any warlock he'd ever seen before, and he said as much to Qinemru and Catarina. 

  
"What do you think she does move like?" Catarina asked, smiling as she looked over from Alec back to Tosa as she paused and gathered her magic, leaping from one edge of an obstacle to another, landing cleanly on the thinnest of edges before evading another attack with an easy spin. "Watch, carefully." 

  
Studying her movements, Alec debated that question and then gave a halting answer. "She moves fast. Like she's not thinking about her movements. She knows where her body is going to be at all times, with every movement." In a second, he understood what Catarina had been referencing. "She trains with her partner, doesn't she?" 

  
"As Magnus does with you," Catarina agreed. "It is very rare for Consular High Warlocks to select partners who do not equal them in strength." She glanced towards Qinemru and watched them straighten a fraction in their chair. "They are people often drawn to strength, and someone who can meet them toe to toe with what they do is likely appealing." 

  
Alec bit down the urge to say that while he and Magnus did spar, they certainly didn't do much _training._ But then again that was more based on Magnus' terrible flirting than anything else. He watched as Tosa slid across the finish line with a victorious grin and time was called. The stadium erupted in cheers and there were flashes of red magic from every corner, making her grin. He shot off a quick spark of his own to show his appreciation and smiled. 

  
"Sadly," Qinemru said, watching the next step up to the course. "While others will be good and effective, they will not give us the show that she did. She moves in the air as some birds wish to." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A last quick New Years' chapter! :)

Magnus grinned as Oberon finished the obstacle course cursing as his time was announced and winked at him as he took his place back in line. "Getting old there, Oberon?" 

  
Oberon glared at Magnus and huffed. "Just for that, I might miss one of my shots and send it straight into your face," he grumbled. 

  
Magnus gave Oberon a quick pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Tosa makes fools of us all, especially in this event." 

  
"You may, perhaps, deserve it," Tosa called, glancing over at the two of them. 

  
Magnus laughed, even as he passed by Oberon to walk closer to her. "Be on the lookout. Something feels off. I can feel it," he whispered, turning to Tosa to compliment her on her time as he waited his turn. 

  
Oberon watched Magnus go and turned his attention back to where Qinemru and Alec Lightwood were sitting with Madzie and Catarina. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his attention turning to Lisana Rookwood who was running through the course. 

  
She did feel diminished like she had been exhausted prior to arriving, but it wouldn't be the first time one of them did the Games at less than full power, and she would likely be fine tomorrow. Whatever was bothering Magnus had to be something else. 

  
But now that Magnus had called it out, he couldn't stop feeling the slight sense of wrongness to the rest of the event as one after another, they were sent through the obstacle course. When Magnus stepped closer again, clearly having given Tosa the same warning, Oberon gave him a pat on the back. 

  
"Do try to give a good showing for your Alexander, won't you? Wouldn't want him to be disappointed, now," Oberon teased. 

  
Magnus glared over his shoulder. "Excuse you, Alexander would never be disappointed-" 

  
"Do I have to remind you of the year you tripped over your own shoelaces?" Oberon asked, grinning at Magnus. 

  
"That had far more to do with the shoes than it did with-" Magnus cut himself off as he was waved forward and sighed, glaring at Oberon. He rolled his shoulders and stopped at the entry point, looking up at the obstacles. 

  
A slow twist of his wrist had his power surging through him, sinking into his muscles to give him the range of movement that he would need. He knew better than to try and beat Tosa's time, but he could, at the very least, offer a better showing than previous years. Magnus cracked his neck and glanced to the box where Alexander was watching. 

  
And if he had a slight reason to show off this year, well. No one could really blame him. 

  
~!~ 

  
Once the bell sounded, Magnus leaped forward, reaching out with his magic as he jumped over the first obstacle and used the wall to block the attack that came his way, darting around a corner. Unlike Tosa, he couldn't scale walls using anything more than his magic to cling to them, but he could extend his magic around himself as well as do the necessary augmentation. 

  
He slid under another attack, sending a blast into the fake wall, rushing through it. At the very least, he could give a proper showing. 

  
The course was much harder than he remembered it being in past years, and by the time he crossed the finish line, Magnus could feel some of the fatigue weighing on his magic. A quick glance at the other Consular warlocks showed a similar fatigue and the feeling of wrongness became more pronounced. 

  
For all that these were a showing of difficulty, they should not be pushed to expend significant levels of power like that. Magnus bowed to the crowd as showers of golden sparks shot up around the stadium and he grinned when he noticed the particularly large one coming from the box he knew Alexander was sitting at. 

  
Magnus stepped back in line with the others as Richard stepped forward, calling for the vote. A quick glance around the stadium showed a respectable amount of gold, but every other color was overwhelmed with Tosa's red. He grinned as she was named the victor, once again, joining the others in creating a cascade of red sparks to fall over her in celebration. 

  
A brief intermission was again announced as the stadium was prepared for the next contest and Magnus nodded easily to Oberon as he approached. "Everything all right?" 

  
"Something is wrong," Oberon said, keeping his voice low so the others wouldn't hear. "Do we need to cancel the games and-" 

  
"No," Magnus said, shaking his head and waving to Alexander. "That is the last thing we need to do. Edom forbid that they go to ground with whatever they are planning. We will need to be vigilant." 

  
"Very well," Oberon agreed. "You've told Tosa?" 

  
"Yes," Magnus said, glancing towards her. "And I will tell Alexander this evening. Do you think we can-" 

  
Oberon looked to the other Consular warlocks and hummed under his breath. "Seera. She's safe," he said, gesturing to the warlock in the sunny yellow. 

  
Magnus inclined his head. "I trust your judgment of her. Tell her to be aware, and to keep quiet." 

  
"Done," Oberon agreed, watching as the next challenge with the targets was put up. He let out a low whistle, looking around the stage they were making for them. "They're really putting us through our paces this year." 

  
"That's partly why I'm so concerned," Magnus said. "I plan to have a word with Richard after the event today is over. Showcases are one thing - draining all of us is another entirely." 

  
"Good," Oberon agreed, stepping up. "We'll figure this out, Magnus," he promised, even as Richard turned all attention to him as the winner from last year. He blew a kiss to Qinemru and settled into position for their next challenge. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec snorted as Oberon gave a twirl before settling into place in the center of the new challenge that had been erected. "So is this one a simple accuracy challenge?" he asked Qinemru, turning to him. 

  
"Simple? No," Qinemru said. "If it were only hitting the targets quickly and efficiently, yes, I suppose you could say it would be simple." 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "And this is what Oberon is best at?" he asked, turning to the stadium floor again. "I never would have pegged him for a marksman." 

  
"We all have our strengths," Qinemru said, a faint grin tugging at their lips. "The first time I ever met Oberon centuries ago was when he challenged one of my brothers to a marksmanship challenge in the Unseelie Court to prove a point." 

  
Alec's eyes widened and he stared at Qinemru. "He won that challenge, didn't he?" 

  
Qinemru smiled, all of their attention Oberon as he spread his feet, power settling into his palms. "He did indeed. And the Unseelie never forgot it, and he was a liaison to us for many years afterward as a result." 

  
Alec smiled and turned to Madzie, watching as she leaned forward in her chair eagerly. "Having fun?" 

  
Madzie gave a firm nod. "There's a weird vibe in the arena, but I think maybe people are just getting used to this again." She shrugged. "But this promises to be awesome, Magnus has just started to teach me this stuff!" 

  
Alec blinked at the mention of weird tension and turned to look back at the arena. Now that Madzie had mentioned it, he could feel it, the vein of tension that seemed to be rippling across most of the warlocks in the arena, especially the Consular High Warlocks. 

  
But then Richard was announcing the start of the challenge and his eyes flew back to Oberon at the exact same time all the targets began to move, appearing and disappearing, bouncing around him, towards him, and away from him. 

  
"Holy shit," Alec breathed, watching as Oberon continued to stand in the middle, spinning in a slow circle. He could feel the weight of the assessment Oberon was giving the challenge presented to him, and once he had completed a full circle, he gathered magic to his palms. His eyes bounced between multiple targets and he brought them back to Oberon. 

  
"And now," Qinemru whispered. "You'll see why I first could never look away from him." 

  
Alec glanced to the Unseelie and then back to Oberon. When the first fireball left Oberon's hand with the barest flick of his fingers, his breath caught. _Oh._

  
After that, it was a dance that he'd never seen before. Alec had done more than his fair share of target practice, but he'd never seen anything like this. Oberon had memorized every single pattern and movement around him and was systematically destroying every single target around him, not wasting a single fireball. A quick glance up at the counter showed that he had no misses and when the final target was destroyed, the stadium lit up with purple sparks, every warlock cheering wildly. 

  
Alec sat back in his chair after Oberon gave a bow and the challenge was reset for the next one approaching them. He looked to Qinemru, who had a very satisfied smile on their face and he shook his head. "That was incredible." 

  
"I'm aware," Qinemru said, their eyes never leaving Oberon. "He's truly magnificent, and it is easy to forget who we are with, because we know them, that we forget the presence that they cast among others." 

  
"Yeah," Alec said, turning back to the challenge. He was surprised to see Magnus stepping up next, but seeing that Magnus was one of the best at this type of magic wasn't surprising. Magnus had a history that was steeped in war and battle, whether at his father's hand, or in a myriad of wars across the centuries. He shook his head and laughed. "They really are a cut above, aren't they?" 

  
"Much to the frustration of many others," Catarina said, giving Alec a knowing glance. "They are well-known for a reason, and they are the source of envy and anger for many as a result." 

  
"They're awesome," Madzie said. "Oberon is in a bunch of my history books." 

  
Qinemru laughed, their head falling back as they turned to look at her. "I am certain that he would despise hearing that. I shall have to let him know." 

  
Madzie grinned up at Qinemru. "Is he really more than a thousand years old?" 

  
"Yes," Qinemru said, smiling at her. "In fact, would you be surprised to learn that I am much older than Oberon is?" 

  
Madzie's eyes widened. "You are? How old are you?" 

  
Qinemru turned back to the arena as Magnus settled into the middle of the challenge. "I don't actually know how old I am. Several centuries older than Oberon, but time passes differently in the Unseelie realm, and it was a very long time before I moved to live in this world permanently." 

  
"Cool!" Madzie said, turning to watch Magnus. She bit down on her lip. "I hope that Magnus beats Oberon!" 

  
Alec smiled at her, even as he caught Qinemru's eye and they both turned back to the challenge once it began. It was unlikely that Magnus, even with his skill and abilities would be able to outclass the show that the other warlock had put on. He settled back into his seat and kept his eyes on Magnus, watching as he flew into motion the second the challenge began. 

  
Unlike Oberon, Magnus didn't bother trying to assess all of the challenge, taking it in as it came at him, reacting and moving in an instant to destroy all of the possible targets. It didn't have the same finesse as Oberon's run, but it did have the same level of effectiveness. 

  
When Magnus destroyed the last target without missing one, with a slower time than Oberon, then the crowd began to cheer once again. Alec laughed when he heard Madzie give a disappointed groan as she sagged back into her chair. The stadium lit up with golden sparks and Alec shot one high into the sky, illuminating their box under it for a few brief seconds before it started to fade. 

  
Once Magnus left the challenge area, Alec kept his eyes on Magnus, watching as he went to stand by Oberon. The two of them stood quietly together, talking as the other Consular warlocks went through the challenge, one by one. Tosa's showing was excellent, though she missed one target in the middle during a flurry that she hadn't been able to react quite quickly enough to. 

  
The others all had similar showings and Alec let out a small whistle when he realized that the only warlock who had missed more than three targets was Lisana, the warlock in orange. He turned to Qinemru again and frowned. "She seems to me that she's struggling. Is she all right?" 

  
"It's not uncommon for a Consular Warlock to struggle the first day because they were required to expend a large portion of their power doing something else near to the Games happening," Qinemru explained. "I've seen Oberon have similar struggles the first day. She will likely be replenished and operating at full strength tomorrow." 

  
"Ah," Alec nodded. That made sense, especially with how all the warlocks had gathered. They would need to make sure that everything was taken care of before they traveled here. He turned back to Madzie and Catarina. "Well, it looks like Magnus and Oberon did great on the first day. Do you think we can convince them to take us around the festival?" 

  
Madzie cheered, dancing in place happily. "Absolutely!" 

  
Qinemru rose from their seat and smiled at Madzie. "I believe that we could convince Magnus and Oberon to do exactly that." They turned to watch Oberon and Magnus head towards them. 

  
Magnus relaxed as the stadium slowly started to empty, and all the other Consular High warlocks parted and headed for their partners. Reaching Alec, and seeing the proud smile on his face made him flush. 

  
Oberon stepped up closer and gave Qinemru a soft kiss before turning to Madzie, grinning at her. "Did you enjoy the show so far?" 

  
"Yes!" Madzie said, bouncing eagerly. "You did amazing with the fireballs, and so did Magnus!" 

  
"Why thank you," Oberon said, holding out his hand to her after he got a nod from Catarina. "I've had a few decades to perfect it, after all! Now, I heard something about going to visit the marketplace?" 

  
Alec winked at Catarina and turned his attention back to Magnus, taking in the slight flush on his cheekbones and the sweat at his hairline. He reached out and took Magnus' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" 

  
Magnus nodded and stepped in close to Alec, leaning against him for a moment before whispering against his collar. "The challenges were harder today than we were anticipating. It's a bit of an issue we're going to address," he said quietly. "Did you like them?" 

  
"Of course I did," Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus' temple, feeding his husband some of his power in a gentle gesture. "You were magnificent, as always, Magnus." He glanced towards the others and smiled when he saw them heading out and towards the market. "In fact..." he felt Magnus shiver and smiled against his temple. "I'll show you just how amazing you were later tonight." 

  
Magnus shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning against him. "Promises, promises, Alexander." 

  
"Well," Alec drawled, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist. "It's all your fault, making me think of the two of us for our next training session, doing target practice, seeing who is faster?" 

  
"Someone's frisky," Magnus teased, pulling back to look up at Alec. "Save it for later." 

  
Alec nodded and stole a soft kiss from Magnus before kissing his forehead. "Is everything okay? Madzie mentioned something feeling weird." 

  
Magnus nodded. "We're all safe. I'll explain more back at the loft." 

  
Alec pulled back and took Magnus' hand, giving it a squeeze. "All right, I'm glad to hear it's all good for now. And I think we have a niece to go spoil?" 

  
"We absolutely do," Magnus agreed, leading Alec after the group that was already heading towards the market. He cast a quick look back at the emptying stadium, the uncomfortable feeling twisting in his magic again, but there was nothing that looked out of place as they left the area. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the posting delay darlings!! Life got in the way!

  
Later that night, stepping into the loft, Alec watched Magnus sag and relax, even as Oberon and Qinemru stepped through the portal after the both of them. 

  
"Pardon the intrusion," Qinemru said, waiting for the portal to close behind them. "But we thought it best to discuss any necessary precautions for tomorrow." 

  
Oberon flopped down onto Magnus' couch. "Magnus, we both need a potion." 

  
Magnus sank into his favorite armchair with a groan. "I'm aware," he grumbled, glancing towards his apothecary. It wasn't a potion he could safely summon, which meant getting up again. 

  
"I'll get it," Alec said, heading to the apothecary, picking up the two vials of potion that Magnus needed, bringing it out to both the warlocks, watching them down the potions. "What is it that drained you both so badly?" 

  
"The thing is," Oberon said, blowing out a hard breath, looking to Qinemru as they also settled on the couch. "There isn't anything that _did_ actually drain us. The acrobatics course was slightly more difficult than usual, but nothing that should have tired us out." 

  
"Right," Magnus agreed. "And both Oberon and I were tired after it, but Tosa wasn't noticeably tired until after the accuracy challenge." 

  
Alec frowned, looking between all of them. "Which means what?" 

  
"We don't know," Oberon said. "Which is a large portion of the problem. Between the group of us, there's no reason that we should be drained. The magic we're doing is magic that any warlock that has been trained at a basic level can do, yourself included, Alec." 

  
Alec gave another nod and chewed on his lip. "Do you think someone is planning something?" 

  
"Unfortunately," Qinemru said, tracing their fingertips along Oberon's calf. "It is almost certain. But who is the true question? Who would risk the wrath of the community in such a way?" 

  
Silence fell among them all and Alec frowned, thinking back to the warlocks he'd seen today. "What about Lisana Rookwood? Her magic felt off?" 

  
Oberon shook his head. "At first I thought it might be her, but I found out that she is dealing with the death of a few close family members. That would drain any of us." 

  
Alec nodded and sat down on the edge of the chair. "So what is the plan?" 

  
"The wards are designed in such a way that no one with intent to harm those inside can enter," Magnus said, blowing out a hard breath. "We should all be safe, in fact, one of the safest places on earth, considering it took six of us to create the space." He looked up at the ceiling. "But that doesn't mean the spellwork is infallible, and it certainly doesn't mean that no one could figure out a way around it." 

  
Qinemru looked between the three warlocks and tapped their fingers against the fabric of the couch. "The concerns about the difficulty levels were shared with Richard?" 

  
"Yes," Oberon said, patting his arm. "The challenges tomorrow will be toned down appropriately to prevent issues today. Tomorrow is Magnus' day to shine, anyways." 

  
Magnus huffed out a laugh. "You say that like it's a certainty." 

  
"My friend," Oberon said, raising a glass of wine to Magnus that he summoned to his fingertips. "The day one of us can outdo you in portal and potion creation is the day that the world ends. You are in another class of your own." 

  
Alec watched Magnus flush in pleasure at the compliment and smiled at Oberon and Qinemru. "I agree there," he said, winking at Magnus when golden eyes blinked at him, the flush on his cheeks getting more pronounced. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on things tomorrow. I know I'm not much compared to the three of you-" 

  
"Do not sell yourself short," Qinemru corrected. "You may not have been a warlock for long, Alec Lightwood, but you are a raised warrior and you are a strategist. You may have the eyes that we need." 

  
Alec gave Qinemru a grateful smile. "I'll do what I can." He yawned and covered his mouth. "But I think for now, we all need to rest. Qinemru, Oberon, are you staying?" 

  
Oberon sighed and looked at Magnus. "I think I would be very grateful to not have to portal home this evening, if you two can bear our company." 

  
"The rooms are soundproofed," Magnus said, grinning at them. "We learned our lesson a long time ago." 

  
"Excellent to know," Qinemru said, standing up and holding out their hand for Oberon, helping him to his feet. "With that, I think we will retire. Oberon?" 

  
Oberon gave a tired nod and stretched. "Thank you, Magnus." 

  
Magnus nodded. "You're always welcome here." 

  
Alec watched the two of them head to bed and turned to look at Magnus, reaching out to comb his fingers through gelled hair. "Are you all right?" 

  
Magnus gave Alec a tired smile. "Honestly, I want to curl up with you and not move for several hours." 

  
"We can do that," Alec said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on. I'll take care of you tonight. You don't need to think anymore." 

  
Magnus sagged in relief and followed Alec to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them both. "Are you sure you're-" 

  
_"Hey,"_ Alec interrupted, crowding Magnus up against the wall, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. "Let me take care of you. You were amazing today, and you deserve a little pampering." 

  
Magnus melted and closed his eyes, nodding again. "All right, love. How do you want me?" 

  
"Right here," Alec breathed, shifting to kiss Magnus softly. "Right here where I can tell you how amazing you are and what an incredible job you do protecting all of your people." 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and melted into the firm press of Alec's lips. 

  
~!~ 

  
Heading to the stadium the following morning, Alec resolved to keep his eyes peeled. He was wearing several knives and felt better for it, even though Magnus had rolled his eyes at the precaution. 

  
Thankfully, both Magnus and Oberon had felt fully rejuvenated in the morning and some of the joviality had returned to their banter. Alec smiled as Oberon led the way to the stadium, passing through the wards. He felt the wards flicker over his skin and for a brief moment they pulled at him, making him pause just inside them, turning to look at the edge where more warlocks were stepping through. 

  
"Alexander?" Magnus called, turning to look at him. 

  
Alec reached out and pressed his fingertips to the wards, but they stayed exactly as they had been. Why had they pulled at him? He didn't wish harm on anyone here, so what was...

  
"Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice lowering as he stepped in closer to Alec. "Is everything all right with the wards?" 

  
Alec pulled his hand back and shook himself and offered Magnus a smile. "Yeah, everything is perfect with them!" He took Magnus' hand and gave a gentle squeeze, catching up to where Oberon and Qinemru were waiting for them. 

  
"The wards pulled on me," Alec whispered once they were free of most of the crowd, moving through the small city around the stadium. "Like they didn't want to let me through." 

  
Magnus looked at Alec, startled, his eyes darting around. "They did?" 

  
Alec nodded, using his magic to feel the knives that he had in the holster on his calf and the ones slipped up his jacket sleeves. "They did. And I think I know why." 

  
Magnus let out a quick whistle and tugged Alec into a nearby alley, pressing him up against the wall. "Quick distraction is needed," he breathed, grinning to a hard kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders. 

  
Alec gasped as Magnus pushed him back against the stone, his entire body rolling, his mouth hard and hot against his lips, making his whole body shudder and shake as they moved together. "Magnus..." he groaned, his head falling back as he gasped. 

  
"Tell me why," Magnus breathed against Alec's skin, sucking a mark where his deflect rune had once been, smirking at the sight of the thoroughly marked skin. Alec liked to tease him for how much he loved that spot, but a habit had been borne and he wasn't going to try to fight it off. "Whisper it against my skin." 

  
Alec growled, grabbing Magnus' hips, flipping their position, shoving Magnus against the stones, pressing a leg between his thighs, swallowing the moan that wanted to escape Magnus with a hard kiss. By the time their lips broke apart, they were both panting, and Alec leaned down to suck a mark just beneath Magnus' ear. "I want to keep you safe," he whispered. "That means harming whoever is going to hurt you. The wards responded to that, if only barely." 

  
Magnus jolted under Alec, his eyes flying wide. "We didn't design them to do that," he whispered, biting down a moan as Alec rolled their hips together, stealing another kiss. 

  
"I know," Alec whispered, sucking on Magnus' lower lip. "But that's what I think happened, and why I turned back to look at the wards, because something feels very, _very_ off." 

  
"Right," Magnus said, his head falling back against the stone wall as they panted, trying to catch their breath. If anyone had been following them, or trying to listen in, they had probably bought that distraction no problem. He wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. "I'll let the others know," he whispered. "Oberon knew to keep walking with my whistle." 

  
Alec swallowed and tightened his hands on Magnus' hips. "Magnus. You'll stay safe?" 

  
Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss, leaning into him, gentling it with each and every press of their lips. "I will stay safe, my darling Alexander. You never need to worry about that. I am quite determined to do so, you see." 

  
Alec let out a breath and smiled. "You're going to do amazing today," he said, leaning in to rub their noses together. "I can't wait for everyone to see how amazing you are." 

  
"Alexander...." Magnus grumbled, glaring at him. "I know what you're trying to do." 

  
"What?" Alec asked, his eyes wide and innocent. "I am simply excited that everyone is going to know precisely how amazing my husband is." 

  
"Right," Magnus grumbled, narrowing his eyes. "And that has nothing to do with-" 

  
"Nothing to do with how much you like to pretend you don't _really_ like being complimented?" Alec shot back, winking at Magnus. "Come on, Magnus. We don't want you to be late, and I want to make sure I'm in my seat in time for the show you're about to put on." 

  
Magnus scowled at Alec and huffed. "Tease," he grumbled, even as he got their clothing sorted with a quick snap of their fingers, reaching out to take Alec's hand again. "What am I going to do with you?" 

  
Alec gave a pleased grin. "I'm sure I'll see later tonight!" 

  
Magnus snorted and shook his head, even as he started to lead the way through the crowd and towards the stadium. He dropped off Alec at the box seats that were waiting for him and spent a quick moment with Catarina to warn her of the concerns that they had before he went to join the other Consular warlocks, waiting for him and Richard before they were to begin. 

  
"I'm surprised that you're actually able to pull yourself away from that shadowhunter of yours, Magnus." 

  
Magnus frowned and turned his attention to Lisana. "No longer a shadowhunter, as everyone here can feel and very clearly see." 

  
Lisana hummed and tilted her head. "Then why is he armed as one? I count several different weapons on his person." 

  
"It makes him comfortable, since he has not had his magic since birth that affords us the same level of comfort," Magnus said, keeping his tone bland. "Everywhere here that poses no threat to us is of no concern to my husband." 

  
Lisana snorted. "I suppose so." 

  
Magnus glanced at Oberon quickly and found him frowning before shaking his head. 

  
"Now now," Seera said, stepping forward, smiling at them all. "Let's play nice. I know we're all about to get our asses kicked by Magnus, but there's no need to be salty about it." 

  
Tosa glanced between the other warlocks and saw them giving vague nods. She turned to look at the entrance as Richard walked in. "Time to begin," she called. 

  
"Ah, excellent," Oberon said, clapping his hands together, sending up the notification firework above the stadium. 

  
When Richard drew up to the group of them, Magnus immediately noticed the irritation of his magic and felt the group turn as one to him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. 

  
Richard shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. But Magnus, I would ask you and Seera to stay after today's events are over. There seems to be something wrong with the wards, and we're concerned that it is something your husband did." 

  
Magnus blinked, his eyes going wide. "I beg your pardon?" 

  
Richard held up his hands. "He was seen by dozens touching the wards today and afterward, there have been reports that they're behaving oddly when letting people through. I'd just appreciate you looking at the wards and making sure he didn't do something on accident." 

  
Magnus swallowed hard and nodded readily enough. "Of course, I'm happy to take a look at them after everything today. It's possible that Alec did something on accident." 

  
Seera gave a nod. “I’m happy to stay.” 

  
Richard sagged in relief and smiled. "That's exactly what we suspect might have happened. I don't think there is any malicious intent from your husband, but we want to make sure there are no concerns." 

  
"Of course," Magnus nodded readily enough. "Are we ready to start?" 

  
"If all of you are!" Richard said, clapping his hands together. 

  
Magnus watched him turn to the crowd and his eyes darted over to Alec, sitting ramrod straight in his chair. Alec had sensed his reaction. He took a calming breath and was glad when he felt Oberon's hand brush over the back of his. Alec hadn't done anything, he'd been watching the entire time. 

  
The portals challenge was one that he had designed, decades ago, and even now, getting the chance to test the extent of portalling was always fun. When Richard returned to them and gestured him forward, Magnus stepped out into the spotlight shaded gold, tilting his head up. 

  
"For those that do not know, the creator of the Portal, Magnus Bane, Consular High Warlock of the Americas is the one who wins this event. Magnus, would you like to explain the challenge today?" 

  
"Of course!" Magnus said, giving Richard a smile as he stepped forward. "Many warlocks know how to create a portal, and in and of itself, that is not a challenge. There are certain aspects that make portal creation more difficult. Size, of course, being the first, the amount of people to move through it, and where it stretches to." He turned to look at Alexander. "Most wouldn't think that portals have physical limits, but they do!" 

  
"Which leads us to the challenge today, right?" Richard prompted, turning to Magnus. 

  
Magnus grinned. "Indeed it does. Today, we'll be testing the limits of what my fellow Consular High Warlocks can portal. There is no limit on the challenge selected, and I'll go first." 

  
Alec sat up, watching as Magnus started to gather power in his hands. He'd never seen Magnus summon a portal like this in the past. "What's he doing?" he asked, looking to Qinemru. 

  
Qinemru chuckled, watching Catarina do the same. "I know that you are aware of who Magnus is, and the lineage that he comes from, Alec. But sometimes I forget that you do not know _him_ the same way we all do." 

  
Alec opened his mouth, about to snap back that he did know Magnus when the magic burst from his palm and above them, a portal into the ocean opened and water began pouring from it. He froze as Magnus manipulated the water into a large pool above their heads, more and more still pouring from the portal before it began to grow in size. Once the pool of water was almost the full length of the stadium, Alec watched as animals began to swim through it. Fish, sharks, even a pod of dolphins, all of them, swimming into the pool of seawater that Magnus had created. 

  
After another thirty seconds, Magnus pulled the portal forward, all of the water disappearing into it once again. He lowered his hands and grinned as the crowd went from dead silent to roaring and chanting Magnus' name. 

  
Alec turned to stare at Catarina and watched her laugh. 

  
"He has to top himself every single year, and I don't know how he keeps managing to do it!" Catarina said, grinning in delight. 

  
"That was truly incredible," Qinemru breathed, their eyes on Magnus and the way the stadium was still chanting his name. "And look at Magnus, barely winded at the effort." 

  
Alec swallowed hard and nodded. It was true. He could see that the effort had cost Magnus, but his power was still humming over his skin, a clear sign that he was nowhere near exhausted by the display. 

  
"Well," Richard said, looking around the crowd. "That was certainly a showcase, Magnus, as it is every single time you have done these." 

  
"One year," Catarina said, glancing at Alec. "He moved the entire running of the bulls into the stadium, had them do a lap, and portaled them back." 

  
Alec stared at her and covered up his mouth to keep the laughter in as he grinned, bright and wide. Of _course_ Magnus had done something so ridiculous. 

  
"Another year," Qinemru murmured. "Not long after he'd first invented the portal, when these events were smaller, he portaled the entire stadium for a few seconds." 

  
Alec shook his head, smiling as he looked back out to the Consular High Warlocks, as the rest of them stepped forward, forming portals of their own to show off accordingly. Magnus was watching all of them with approving nods, grinning at them. And while each display - Oberon's in particular of pulling a firework display through, making the crowd cheer - was impressive, it was clear that Magnus was a cut above them all. 

  
When the crowd lit up with golden sparks again, cheering Magnus on, Alec laughed in delight at the flushed pride he could see on his husband's face from this far away. "He's amazing." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a chapter update count? Yes, yes it is. 
> 
> Because this fic was originally supposed to be 15k-ish. It's now blown up to 25k! (And it's all sorted and ready to go for y'all!) 
> 
> So here's the next update, and hopefully I can have it fully posted by the end of the week for y'all! 
> 
> CONTINUES IMMEDIATELY FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER!

  
Catarina shared a look with Qinemru, before turning back to the crowd. "If you enjoyed that, then I promise that you are going to enjoy the next, Alec." She turned her attention forward. 

  
Alec reached for his program, flipping it open, staring at it for a moment. "Warding is next? What does that look like?" 

  
"It is a brute force endeavor," Qinemru explained. "You'll see. But while there are points given for the intricate nature of the wards and whether it will stand under the force, this will be about whose wards stand the longest." 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows and turned back to the field, where the Consular High Warlocks were watching several more warlocks join them in the center of the stadium. "What do they have to stand up against?" 

  
"Direct assault," Catarina said. She watched each of the warlocks take a place in the stadium, three warlocks in front of them, ready to attack. "There are three warlocks to every Consular Warlock. They'll have two minutes to erect the strongest wards that they can, and whoever's wards last the longest will be the winner." 

  
Alec glanced back at her. "Who usually wins this one?" 

  
"Magnus always places well, if that's what you're asking. But again, he goes for brute strength due to the time restriction. A few of the others, due to having less power than him, are used to more intricate warding, quickly," Qinemru said, turning to look at both Alec and Madzie. "For example, watch Tosa, and watch Seera. She's young, but she beat out Magnus during the last Games and impressed everyone, including Magnus." 

  
"Got it," Madzie said with a firm nod, turning her eyes to the warlock in bright yellow standing not far from Magnus. She had a wild grin on her face and her magic was darting around her in quick zings along her skin. She was _beautiful._

  
Alec settled back in his chair and watched each of the Consular warlocks take their place before a bell sounded. Immediately, wards sprang up in front of each of the warlocks, except for the one Catarina had mentioned. His eyes flickered over to Seera and he found her staring at the warlocks in front of her, her head tilted. 

  
"What's she doing?" Madzie whispered, leaning forward in her seat. "She's doing _something._ I can feel it." 

  
"You'll see," Qinemru said, grinning in pleasure as they turned their attention back to Oberon and the diamond pattern forming across his wards. 

  
With thirty seconds left on the clock, Alec managed to rip his attention away from the ward that Magnus was pouring power into (enough power that had him shivering for entirely inappropriate reasons), to look at Seera. She still didn't have anything built in front of her, but now her hands were held out in front of her, and she was crackling with barely contained power. 

  
Alec continued to stare at her as she started to gather power in her palms, her entire body lit up with her magic now. "Catarina, what is she-"

**  
"Watch,"** Qinemru interrupted, turning their attention from Oberon over to the younger warlock. They grinned in pleasure when, when twenty seconds left on the clock, she slammed her hands into the ground and threw them upward. 

  
"Woah," Madzie breathed, staring at the intricate wards that were growing rapidly, climbing more and more every single second. The wall was almost twice the size of some of the other Consular High Warlocks, but she could see the twisting depth of them. 

  
Alec's eyes widened as the wards, with only a few seconds left, Seera's wards abruptly doubled in on themselves and twisted, becoming a loop onto itself before she stepped back and held her hands up when the time was called. She was grinning proudly, staring at them. 

  
Catarina shook her head and laughed. "Magnus is going to lose to her again this year and he's going to pout about it all evening, Alec." 

  
"What are _those?"_ Alec asked, looking at her wards as they flexed and moved in front of her, constantly in motion. "I've never seen wards like them, not even Magnus' home wards look like that." 

  
"They're called Infinity Wards," Qinemru explained. "You don't see them commonly used in homes because of how they're designed. They're very difficult to create, and they are tailored to the warlocks that will be attacking. As far as I know, Seera is one of the most proficient warlocks in the world at them." 

  
Alec snorted and shook his head. "So what is so special about them?" 

  
"You'll see," Catarina explained, turning her attention back to each of the warlocks as the ones who had been waiting stepped up and began to attack the wards. 

  
One after another, Alec watched the wards that the Consular High Warlocks had erected buckled under the pressure of magic from the others. He saw Lisana do much better, her warding almost outlasting Oberon's, and only a little less than Magnus'. 

  
But everyone was clearly waiting for Seera's wards to be tested. Alec sat up in his chair and narrowed his eyes as he watched. "So what is so special about Infinity Wards?" 

  
"You're about to find out," Qinemru said. "They nullify, rather than simply block. I've never seen them built into that pattern though, and I suspect that Seera has done something extra even beyond that." 

  
Catarina picked up where Qinemru had left off. "What Seera spends the majority of this challenge doing is reading the magical signature and type of all of the warlocks in front of her. If she can assess it correctly, and then build the Infinity Wards in the remaining time, they'll never be broken." 

_  
"Never?"_ Alec asked, his head turning to her. 

  
"Well," Catarina amended. "Almost never. But it would take brute strength beyond what anyone would be willing to expend. Last year I think it took at least six warlocks to break down the wards she'd designed. She stopped the three in front of her cold - the only Consular High Warlock to do so." 

  
Madzie laughed and leaned forward in her seat. "That's incredible, she can tell that about all of their magic just by looking at them?"

  
"She's learned," Alec said, smiling down at her. Magnus had begun to teach him something similar and it was certainly never an easy thing to do. "But now I want to see how these wards hold up." 

  
~!~

  
"Now you're just trying to show off," Oberon said, coming to stand behind Seera. "Infinity Wards again? Putting us all to shame, Seera." 

  
Seera laughed, her hands on her hips as the three warlocks on the other side of her wards stepped forward. "You haven't seen anything yet. I figured out a way to make them even better."

  
Magnus blinked in surprise. "You made them _better?"_

  
"I did," Seera said with a nod. "Barely managed to finish the spell in time, but it should work as I intended." She took a deep breath and watched as all three of the warlocks gathered power in their hands and fired it at the wards. 

  
Magnus watched as the magic was absorbed by the wards, nullified entirely, brought into the constantly fluctuating body of them. With another flex, no matter what warlock stepped up, the wards adjusted accordingly. A snap of darker magic in the wards himself had him turning his attention to look at the fluctuating magical ties inside the warding Seera had built. There was no weakness there, but more than that, there was no...

_  
"Oh,"_ he breathed. "You've channeled it." 

  
Seera laughed in delight and turned to look at Magnus. "Yeah! Rather than just nullify it and have it go to waste. Why not channel it into making the wards stronger themselves?" 

  
Magnus' eyes lit up and he felt the rest of his peers paying more attention to the intricacies of the warding. It was beautiful, and the longer he looked, the more he could see the minute adjustments that Seera had made to absorb the magics that were being used against her ward and how they fed back into the strength of them. "I've never seen anything like that my dear." 

  
"Why thank you, Magnus!" Seera said, waving her hands as the warlocks stopped attacking her wards, bright sunny yellow sparks firing off around the entire stadium. 

  
"A victory quite resplendently won, my dear," Oberon said. "Well done." 

  
Seera took a pleased bow and turned to look at all of them. "I would love for all of you to try to break them, if you are feeling up to it?" 

  
Tosa's eyes lit up and she stepped closer. "That is a challenge I would quite enjoy." 

  
Magnus laughed and turned to Richard. "A slight change of program for our master of warding innovation, Richard?" 

  
Richard waved his hand, indicating that Magnus should go ahead to make whatever adjustments he thought necessary. 

  
Magnus stepped forward, elevating the volume of his voice. "While the Potions challenge is being set up, since her wards have survived the initial challenge, Seera Ring has challenged the other Consular High Warlocks to try to break through her warding-"

  
A resoundingly loud cheer broke through the stadium and Magnus laughed, his head falling back. "And I guess that I don't need to ask what you all think of a slight deviation from program!" 

  
~!~

  
Alec watched the Consular High Warlocks stride to the other side of Seera's wards and begin attacking them. It took more than six minutes of them trading off, trying different tactics, before a combination of Magnus, Oberon, and two of the others Alec wasn't as familiar with managed to disband the wards. 

  
"What an incredible showcase!" Richard called, the crowd cheering at the words. "But now has come the time for the Potions Challenge." He gestured to the shelves of ingredients and the different stands set up. He waited for each of the Consular High Warlocks to take their place before spinning to the audience again. 

  
"Now, for those of you that have not seen this challenge before - we will be giving our beloved Consular High Warlocks a potion to create that promises to challenge their skill, knowledge, and expertise in potion-making!" He rubbed his hands together. "They will have an hour to assemble to collect their ingredients, assemble the potion, and then present it for an inspection!" 

  
Alec leaned back in his seat and smiled as Richard went on to give examples of potions that had been made in the past. He only recognized a few of them, but all of them were wildly complicated. "Cornerstone of the warlock arts," he murmured, his lips quirking in a smile. "Has Magnus always excelled in potion making, Catarina?" 

  
"Yes," Catarina said, leaning back in her chair. "He's able to think around potion problems often. He also never panics under pressure, and that is invaluable, especially when you're working with volatile ingredients like they will be today." 

  
Alec nodded and looked back to Richard. "Is that something you learn from experience?" 

  
Catarina waved a hand in a vague gesture. "Partially. There is some having a knack for it. I would consider myself quite good at potion making, but that is directly due to Magnus teaching me to improve the craft. It is not simply about putting ingredients into a pot. Every single element involved must be considered and controlled. That's where Magnus sets himself apart." 

  
Alec grinned and turned to look at his husband who was arranging the tools on his desk, much like the other warlocks in the challenge until everything was set up to his satisfaction. 

  
Richard stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Is everyone ready?" 

  
Magnus nodded, glancing behind Richard at the ingredients shelves before bringing his attention back. They could ask for a myraid of potions to be made with what they had available, but only an hour was certainly going to limit what they could do. 

  
"All right, all our Consular High Warlocks have confirmed they are ready, so! The potion that they are going to be making today? _Fatale Ingregus!"_

  
Catarina sucked in a hard breath. _"What?"_ she whispered. 

  
Alec frowned and leaned forward, glancing back at Catarina and then to the Consular HighWarlocks. They all looked just as surprised as Catarina. "I don't recognize that potion. What is it?" 

  
Catarina's lips thinned. "It's _dangerous._ If it's made incorrectly it's a deadly poison." 

  
Alec tensed. "What are they making that could easily become a poison?" 

  
"Well," she said, gritting her teeth. "It's one of the strongest healing potions that is known by the warlock community. It's something that very few healers, myself included, will attempt to make because of the danger involved." She watched Magnus and Lisana recover first, striding for the ingredients shelves.

  
Qinemru hummed and turned to look at Catarina. "I wonder if they are having the Consular High Warlocks make it so that it can be distributed after the Games. I know that some stocks were decimated in the past several months." 

  
Catarina blew out a hard breath, watching as Magnus raced back to the table and quickly put the cauldron he was going to use onto the fire. "That is all well and good, but how are we supposed to trust potions that are made under duress, a potion that is already complicated and-" she stared and narrowed her eyes. "What is Lisana doing?" 

  
Qinemru's attention shifted back to the challenge. 

  
Alec followed their eyes and watched as Lisana stalked back to her desk with a very large bundle held in her hands. It was the same plant that a few of the warlocks had grabbed - Oberon, Tosa, and one of the others already had some of it, but much less. "What's that?" 

  
"We call it Raetilna," Qinemru offered. "I am sure Catarina knows a more common name for it." They frowned as they watched Lisana keep the large collection at her desk. "It is an essential part of the potion as it prevents the rest from exploding due to the heat." 

  
Alec's eyes darted over to Magnus and he bit down on his lip as he realized that Magnus hadn't grabbed any of it yet. "Did she take all of it?" 

  
Catarina scowled. "Yes. It's considered a bit of bad sportsmanship to do something like that, especially since they are making a healing potion." 

  
Alec sighed. "They'll make her share, I'm sure-" he watched Seera approach Lisana, pointing to the Raetilna only to be firmly rebuffed. He frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, why would she-" 

  
"It _is_ a competition," Qinemru allowed. "But as Catarina said, it is considered poor sportsmanship." 

  
"She should share it," Madzie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's no reason not to. She's keeping it to herself and it's keeping the others from making the potion at all." 

  
~!~

  
Magnus didn't pay much attention to the quietly growing commotion between Lisana and Seera but when a spark of magic snapped between them, he turned to glare at them. "Stop it or you risk setting all of the potions off!" he snapped. He turned and strode to the ingredients to grab a small handful of the Raetilna only to find that part of the shelf empty. 

  
He turned and immediately looked to Lisana, who had all of it clearly on her table, and walked closer. Seera was clearly upset and frustrated, casting numerous glances at Lisana, before walking over to speak quietly to Oberon. 

  
"Lisana, come now. I'm all for competition and-"

  
"No, Magnus," Lisana said, her voice calm and certain. "As you said, it is a _competition,_ and I have made the choice to compete." 

  
"And were this anything other than Fatale Ingregus, I would applaud you taking that momentary advantage," Magnus said, smiling at her when she met his eyes. "You know I love my competition Lisana. But this is a healing potion. You and I can both guess that it is going to be given out to healers to replenish their stocks because they trust us to make them right." 

  
Lisana scowled and looked down at the cauldron. "I understand, and I am making a double-sized dose for that precise reason. But I will not be without my own attempt to keep you from winning another challenge." Her lips quirked. "Not like I could have planned this, after all." 

  
Magnus frowned, but acquiesced the point to her, stepping away and back towards his own station. He could see that Oberon and Seera were already working together, their potions combined. He stopped in front of the table and looked at his ingredients. 

  
"Magnus," Tosa called. "If you would like-"

  
Magnus shook his head at her and stared at the potion, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. Eighteen ingredients. Kept over high, constant heat. But with nothing to keep the temperature for some ingredients down, how could you combine all of them? He turned to look at the ingredient shelves behind him and strode towards them. 

  
He let his eyes trail along the ingredients, dismissing one after another after another. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, going over the ingredients again. There had to be-

  
His eyes caught on the sight of Werewolf teeth. Magnus tilted his head and studied them for a few long seconds. Ground up, the teeth were used in any basic potion to settle the stomach. But if they were...

  
Magnus lunged for the jar and grabbed them, racing back to his station. With a flick of his magic, the fire was extinguished and the potion that he had started was in stasis. He emptied the entire jar out and into another cauldron and shielded it, bringing it away from the other ingredients. 

  
He smirked and brought his hands forward, power cascading out of his fingers. There was always more than one way to make a potion, and he'd recreated his fair share of them. 

  
Magnus didn't have to wait long before they caught fire under the weight of the magic that he was pushing at them. Melting werewolf teeth, melting bone, required such high temperatures that it wasn't commonly attempted, and the only reason he had in the past was to see what happened. (He wouldn't admit that he'd done that with many ingredients that he got his hands on, simply to know what they did under what kinds of effects.) 

  
Once the cauldron was almost white with heat and the teeth had been melted down, Magnus took another deep breath. Here was the part that required him to be careful. He looked back at the cauldron on the table and pulled it out of stasis. 

  
"Catarina, what the hell is Magnus doing?" Alec asked, frowning. He could hear more and more warlocks trying to figure out what Magnus was doing, all of them talking and pointing to him as the other Consular Warlocks kept working through their potions. 

  
Catarina frowned and looked to Qinemru. "I don't know. I don't know why, or what he is doing. Qinemru, do you?" 

  
"I suspect," Qinemru said, leaning forward in their chair. "We're about to see Magnus do what he does best. To the grand fanfare of all." 

  
Alec huffed and turned his attention back to his husband whose eyes were flashing the same gold as the color he was surrounded by, indicative of just how much power he was pulling. 

_  
"Right,"_ Magnus breathed out quietly. "I only get one shot at this." he glanced to the side and saw Seera and Oberon standing together. "Seera!" He waited for her to look at him before he gestured her over. "I need you to shield the rest of the Consular High Warlocks if this doesn't work!" 

  
Seera frowned and tilted her head. "What are you doing? There wasn't any-"

  
"There is rarely," Magnus breathed, bringing the two cauldrons closer together. "One way to make a potion if one knows enough about the ingredients and how they work together and why they work together the way they do." With another flick of his fingers, a third, empty cauldron was summoned. "But if this goes badly, I'm likely going to cause a sizeable explosion." 

  
Seera snorted and cast another ward around Magnus before giving him a nod. "All right, let's see how things go," she gave him a nod and watched as he began to pour both cauldrons into the empty one. A low rumbling began to echo as the potion hissed and bellowed smoke. _"Magnus..."_

  
"It's all right, I expected that," Magnus growled, waving away the noxious red smoke. "It's a by-product of the heat." He kept pouring, sweat gathering on his brow before he finally let the two extra cauldrons fall to the ground, the superheated one hissing in the sand.  


  
"Now what?" Seera asked, keeping her hands up and ready to protect if need be.

  
Magnus turned to her, grinning just a bit wild. "Now we see if it explodes," he said. He summoned another canister from his office and stepped back from it. "It's going to be loud," he warned, raising his voice. 

  
In one motion, Magnus slammed the cauldron down into the can of liquid nitrogen and covered his ears, the crack loud enough to hurt his ears even with the protection that he had offered. He counted to five and lifted the cauldron out of the canister again, approaching it carefully. 

  
The translucent pink potion that greeted him nearly had his knees buckling in relief and he laughed, taking it in hand to bring it back to his desk, putting it down, before grabbing his next ingredient. "Well, that went better than I expected," he said cheerily. "All clear now Seera. It's stable." 

  
Seera stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you just _do_ Magnus?" 

  
"Invented a replacement for Raetilna's effects and what they brought to the potion. And shaved off about twenty minutes of brewing time I think," he added, dropping another ingredient into it, humming as he kept working. 

  
Seera stared at him, lowering her hands before she started to laugh, striding back over to Oberon. "Is he always a mad scientist?" 

  
"Hey!" Magnus protested, looking over at her. "A good imagination is excellent for any warlock to have. Granted, I don't recommend superheating werewolf teeth to see what they then do - since that definitely exploded on me the first few times I tried." 

  
Oberon shook his head. "Magnus, you mad bastard." 

  
Magnus grinned proudly and refocused on his potion. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. The plot thickens!

Alec sagged back in his seat as Catarina finished explaining exactly what Magnus had just done in order to circumvent what one of the Consular High Warlocks had done to prevent the others from succeeding at the challenge. He grinned and shook his head. "You were both right," he said to Qinemru and Catarina. 

  
"Hm?" Qinemru hummed, turning to look at him. "How so?" 

  
"I know him, but I don't know _of_ him," Alec said, watching as Magnus finished off the potion with another flourish, before conjuring himself a chair to sit in. "That was _incredible,_ what he did." 

  
"It was dangerous, too," Madzie said. "That's why he had Seera help to protect the others." 

  
"You see why some call your husband a show-off," Qinemru said. "In thinking that is all this is, they miss the point of what he teaches." They hummed. "Many others would simply have said that it was not possible to complete the potion. They would not have tried to think around the potion, or even had the knowledge, power, and skill to do what he did." 

  
Alec nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's about thinking around problems as much as it is fixing the problem itself." 

_  
"Precisely."  _

  
Alec watched as each of the Consular High Warlocksfinished their challenge and indicated that they were done with their potions. All of them were complete within a matter of minutes before the deadline was up, and he looked up at the projection as the judges came forward to evaluate them. When Magnus' turn came up, he tensed and waited to see what they would say. 

  
"Magnus." 

  
Magnus grinned, giving a small bow to the Spiral Labyrinth warlocks in front of him. "Dmitri, Adalina, Son. It's a pleasure." 

  
"As it always is, Magnus," Adalina said. "Now, could you tell us precisely what you did? We can see that it's a completed potion just by looking at it, but I do not understand exactly what you did to create it with werewolf teeth. They are not an ingredient in this potion." 

  
Magnus took a deep breath. "If you have never superheated werewolf teeth, I'm not surprised. The only reason that I have done it in the past is out of pure curiosity. However the _effect..."_

  
Alec chewed on his lip, watching as Magnus continued to explain, far longer than the other warlocks, but once he was finished, he was grinning triumphantly. 

  
Richard stepped forward, clearing his throat to draw the attention of everyone. "Well, this challenge certainly offered some unexpected moments! However, the winner, by clear decision, based on innovation and the ability to create the potion demand is Magnus Bane!" 

  
Alec grinned and shot golden sparks into the air with much of the stadium. His eyes drifted to Lisana and frowned at the scowl and hate that was her face before she managed the same polite applause as the other Consular High Warlocks. An uncomfortable feeling crawled up his spine and he looked around the stadium, carefully patting at his thighs and sides for the knives that he had hidden. 

  
"Alec?" Qinemru asked, their eyes watching as the former shadowhunter continued to keep his hands on the weapons he had hidden. "Is everything all right?"

  
Alec turned to answer, but Richard was already stepping forward and announcing an Intermission before the games would continue. He gave a quick shake of his head and turned his attention to Magnus and Oberon who were on their way over, both of them grinning widely. 

  
Alec glanced up at where the others were making their way towards the crowd, but he didn't see Lisana. The uncomfortable feeling settled even deeper into his stomach and he stepped closer to Madzie protectively. 

  
"Stand down," Qinemru ordered, their voice sharpening. "You're going to cause worry, Alec. _Breathe._ We'll get somewhere safe." 

  
Alec nodded and took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, meeting Magnus' eyes as soon as they drew closer. He could feel the uncomfortable feeling that Madzie had mentioned earlier, and now it was pervasive, making his skin itch. 

  
"Magnus you did great!" Madzie cheered, rushing forward to hug him. 

  
Magnus laughed and gave her a squeeze. "Well of course I did, I had you all cheering me on!" He looked up to Alec and caught the serious glint to his eyes and gave a slow nod, turning to Oberon and then to Seera who was not far behind him. "Seera!" He called. "Join us for lunch!" 

  
Alec tensed and waited until they had safely been ushered into a room above a restaurant where they could eat together and managed a few bites before he was up and pacing. He needed more information, he needed to get a better vantage point, he needed to figure out what was _wrong._

  
Pressing a hand to his heart, Alec forced himself to go over the facts but didn't arrive at any more obvious answers. Something was wrong, and it was becoming more apparent the longer the games went on. 

  
"Alec?" Magnus called. He could see Alec's magic twitching around him nervously and anxiously, responding to the stimulus of Alec's thoughts. Something was clearly bothering him. "What's wrong?" 

  
Alec looked over his shoulder and made sure that Madzie was gone from the room with Catarina to explore more of the festival before he looked at the three Consular High Warlocks in the room. "I think Lisana Rookwood is planning something, and I think it has to do with the rest of you." 

  
Seera's eyes widened. "Holy shit, is he always this blunt?" 

  
Magnus' lips quirked and he looked at her. "Benefits of a shadowhunter husband. Bluntness is his forte." Turning his attention back to Alec, he met his eyes. "Why Lisana? I know it was unlike her to be that hyper-competitive, but she's not the first to have done something like that, Alexander." 

  
"It's too much," Alec said, breathing out slowly. He looked to Seera. "The wards tugged on me when I entered today. Like they wanted to stop me, but not quite. And I bet that I wasn't the only one." 

  
Seera frowned and looked to Magnus. "Richard did mention that something was wrong with the wards, but..."

  
Alec nodded. "Something _is_ wrong with them. I'd kill anyone who tries to hurt Magnus, without hesitation, and they're responding to that." 

  
"Which means," Oberon continued, his arms crossed over his chest with a frown. "That someone is here to hurt Magnus." 

  
"Exactly," Alec said. "And if they're after Magnus, I do not think it is much to imagine that they would be after all of you." He pressed his hand to his heart again and frowned. "You're all in the same spot, all at the same time. It's a consistent risk." 

  
"This isn't our first time doing this event," Magnus said. "We know that there are, of course, security risks with all of us being here, but Lisana, if she is involved, couldn't stand up to all of us at the same time. Why would she risk that?" 

  
"The obvious answer," Alec said, taking a deep breath. "Is that she plans to make sure that you're not in her way, or able to stop her." 

  
"You're suggesting the highest levels of treason," Qinemru added, their voice soft in the room. "From a Consular High Warlock, Alec. This is something we have to tread lightly with." 

  
Alec sighed. "I'm aware. It's not so long ago that we discovered the Consul was a Circle member answering to Valentine. I know exactly what that level of betrayal looks and feels like." He lifted his eyes to Magnus. "But you didn't see her face when you won that challenge, Magnus." 

  
Oberon frowned and tapped his fingers on his arm. "She has been feeling diminished. I thought the excuse that she had given me yesterday was reasonable, and that it made sense, considering." 

  
Silence fell among all of them and Alec felt the itching under his skin get worse. He looked out the window at all of the warlocks that were in the streets and walking among the different shops and booths and breathed out slowly. "What's her motive?" He turned to look at the other immortals in the room. "I don't know her well. What's her motive?" 

  
Magnus considered that for a long moment, sinking into a chair. "Lisana has been a Consular High Warlock for at least four? Maybe five decades now." 

  
"Five. She was promoted prior to me," Seera said, leaning back in her chair, balancing herself carefully. She twisted her fingers and pulled a portion of the overall wards toward her, flexing them in her hand. They didn't feel entirely right and she looked up at Magnus and Oberon. "The wards don't feel right. They've kept the structure, but something has been changed." 

  
Dread tightened in Alec's stomach and he looked between the others. "But why? Why would she want to do anything to you all?" 

  
"Oberon and Magnus, with their heritage, are often envied for their outright power. It could be something as simple as that," Qinemru offered. "It would give Lisana motive." 

  
"There are always people jealous of the power others wield. Some of us just learn to channel it better," Seera said. She met Alec's eyes and grinned at him. "I know exactly where I can't beat Oberon and Magnus, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own niche that I learn to excel in. Arguably, outside of brute strength, my magic tends towards the same strengths that _yours_ does, Alec." 

  
Alec gave her a quick smile and nodded. "That seems too simple and too easy." 

  
"Well, if that's the easy answer and motive, let's look at the hard one," Oberon offered. "Let's say we're all killed and there's one still standing." 

  
Alec flinched, his eyes flying to Magnus. He would never let that happen. Not ever. "Right," he said, his voice hoarse. 

  
Oberon blew out a hard breath. "The warlock socio-political world would be thrown into chaos. The Spiral Labyrinth would have to step in to moderate disputes while new Consular High Warlocks were elected, and unfortunately, dozens of fights would break out-"

  
"Which would encourage the Clave to crack down on the issue, especially if it spills into the rest of the shadow world," Alec continued the thought. That felt more right, but pieces were still missing. "Not to ask a morbid question, but considering you are all some of the most powerful warlocks in the world. But if you were, taken out of commission. Who could stop her?" 

  
Qinemru looked up at Alec. "Not many. A few here, at full strength. My magic could perhaps stand against her for a short period of time if required." 

  
"I don't like those odds," Alec muttered, rubbing at his face. "And canceling the games is out of the question." 

  
"It is," Magnus agreed. "However, I think we can easily persuade Richard to skip the Necromancy challenge this year."

  
Oberon's eyes darted to Magnus and his lips curled up. "You want to set a trap." 

  
Magnus nodded. "It's the quickest and easiest way to test Alexander's theory." 

  
"How is getting rid of the necromancy event a trap?" Alec asked. 

  
"It's Lisana's best event," Seera said, her voice quiet. "I never liked that type of magic. We can all do it, to some regard." She quirked her lips at the distasteful look on Alec Lightwood-Bane's face. "It's not all bringing someone back from the dead, Alec." 

  
Alec frowned. "Then what is it?" 

  
Seera hummed and twisted her fingers, summoning a few things in front of her. "It's the ability to revive and revitalize dead tissue," she said, pointing in front of her, at a small illusion she conjured. "Think of burn victims. The nerve ending damage. Being able to restore and bring those back to life." 

  
"Oh," Alec said, blinking. That made a surprising amount of sense. 

  
"Magical botany is another common aspect," Seera said, pointing to the dead plant, twisting dark, sludgy magic around it. "Considering how rare some plants are, being able to bring them back becomes important." 

  
"Lisana," Qinemru said. "Has made remarkable strides in medical and healing fields. Catarina could tell you more about the breakthroughs she has made in bringing things back. Even some things that should not be." 

  
An awful thought occurred to Alec and he turned to look at Oberon. "Oberon?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"You said that Lisana had lost some family members, right?" Alec said, frowning. "Or maybe Magnus told me you'd said that. Regardless, that's true, right?" 

  
Oberon nodded. "It is." 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath. "What if she tried to bring them back?" 

  
All the other warlocks in the room froze for several long heartbeats and Alec closed his eyes, knowing that he had likely guessed right. "What if that's what she tried, and that's why she was so drained? What if that's what she needs you all for?" 

  
"It's forbidden," Qinemru breathed. "It goes against the very laws of nature to bring a creature fully back from the dead. You have to bring them through Limbo. Their souls and everything that makes them _them_ does not survive that torture." 

  
Alec nodded. "I know." He looked to Magnus and shared a look with him, taking a deep and shaky breath. "I know, Qinemru. But what if that's happening?" 

  
"Then," Seera started. "We have to stop her." 

  
Magnus looked to Oberon and then to Seera. "We need to tell Tosa once she is done meeting with her local Consular High Warlocks. At the very least, we will outnumber them with four of us." 

  
Alec nodded, pressing his hand to his heart. "And if we need to, Magnus-"

  
"That is a last resort, Alexander," Magnus interrupted, turning to look at him. "And I mean the last resort." 

  
Alec offered a small smile. "Noted." 

  
Magnus breathed out slowly, looking back at the ceiling. "So we recommend removing the Necromancy challenge out of concern of what has been going on, and judge her reaction." 

  
"Yes," Oberon agreed. "That seems to be the best course of action." 

  
"And what about after that?" Alec asked, looking between the both of them. "How do you stop her? How do we know what she's going to do?" 

  
"We know she's going to potentially do something," Seera offered. "Or that someone is going to do something, and Lisana is bait. It could be either. It will be enough to be on the lookout." 

  
Alec bit down on his tongue, the urge to do something, to say that that wasn't enough, that they needed to do more, something else to keep themselves safe. "Knowing is half the battle," he agreed. He looked to Magnus and managed to offer him a smile. 

  
"On that note," Seera said, rising from her chair. "I'm going to go speak with Tosa. Oberon, will you come with me?" 

  
"Of course," Oberon said, standing in a flurry of robes, taking Qinemru's hand. He looked back to where Magnus and Alec were standing close together, the two of them gravitating closer without meaning to. "We're going to be all right, Alec. We have warning, and that's all we should need." 

  
Alec nodded and forced himself to give Oberon a smile. "I know," he managed, clearing his throat. He looked to Magnus as soon as the door closed behind the rest of their guests and he wrapped Magnus in his arms. 

  
"I'm going to be perfectly fine, Alexander," Magnus promised, nuzzling into Alec's neck. "You know that I'll do anything in my power to protect you." 

  
"I know," Alec breathed, kissing Magnus' shoulder. "And I'll do anything in my power to protect you right back." He held onto Magnus tight for a few minutes longer before he forced himself to smile. "But in the meantime, for the rest of the break, could we talk about something else?"

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. "I am all ears my darling." 

  
Alec smirked and licked his lips. "I think I'd like to talk about how absolutely magnificent my _husband_ was at the portal challenge, and then later, how he invented a new method of a potion later that same afternoon." 

  
Magnus flushed. "Alexander..." 

  
"Hush," Alec breathed, crowding Magnus back against the wall of the room, grinning into Magnus' lips. "Let me tell you how magnificent you are, Magnus. Because you were incredible, and I loved watching you every single second." He trailed his fingers down the buttons of Magnus' vest, to his belt, undoing the buckle in a quick motion. 

  
"Someone is still worked up from this morning," Magnus teased, the words trailing off into a gasp. 

  
Alec laughed. "You always get me worked up, Magnus." He nipped at Magnus' ear, the tips of which were starting to turn red. "Besides, I am absolutely overcome with the need to shower you in compliments." 

  
"Alexander!" 

  
Alec grinned and kissed Magnus again, making sure that he didn't need to talk for a long time after. 

  
~!~

  
Magnus straightened his waistcoat again, striding to the center of the stadium. Most of the others were back already, and he could see Oberon speaking with Richard about the changes and adjustments they were requesting. 

  
"Magnus, there you are," Lisana said, stepping up beside him. "Could I speak with you a moment?" 

  
Several centuries worth of controlling his reactions was the only thing that kept Magnus from lashing out with his magic when Lisana appeared next to him without a sound or a warning. The uncomfortable feeling that had been permeating the stadium got worse, but he smiled at her. "Of course, we have a few minutes it looks like." 

  
"Wonderful," Lisana said, tugging him a few feet away. "I wanted to speak to you about your husband." 

  
Magnus tensed and raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you made your concerns clear earlier, Lisana, and-"

  
"Several warlocks have noticed that he is armed, and his magic has been irritated all day," Lisana said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I know he's still a young warlock, Magnus, but he is making people nervous. He either needs to control himself and remove his weapons, or he needs to leave." 

  
"Alec is not a danger to anyone, or he wouldn't have been able to step through the wards this morning," Magnus said, barely managing not to grit his teeth. "As you well know, Lisana, having met him." 

  
Lisana sighed. "Magnus, some of _your_ people were the ones to approach me with this concern, because they felt like it would fall on deaf ears if they approached you." 

  
Magnus stared at her, the words sinking into his stomach in horror. Every lie always had a grain of truth, and he did not doubt her words for an instant. "Alec has never given any reason that they need fear him. In fact, I would point out that they should feel the opposite, especially with him here." 

  
Lisana's eyes hardened. "He is not a warlock, Magnus. And yet-"

  
"There are many non-warlocks who attend these Games, Lisana. You are well aware of that," Magnus said, cutting her off. "Alec was not born a warlock, but he is a warlock now, as you can tell by the distinct lack of runes." 

  
She snapped her mouth shut and glared at him. "I was trying to make you aware of a concern you see fit to ignore from those who you are charged to protect and shelter." 

  
Magnus smiled faintly, watching her grow angrier in reaction. "And those who I am charged to protect know just how readily Alec would protect every single one of them with his life." He gave her a small bow. "Now, I think we need to return to the others. They are waiting for us." 

  
Magnus didn't wait for her to respond before he rejoined the other Consular High Warlocks, Lisana stepping up next to him a moment later. 

  
"Ah, Lisana, Magnus, excellent," Richard said, rubbing his hands together. "Now that you're all here, I can tell you about the recommended changes we've made to the events." 

  
Lisana raised her eyebrows. "Changes?" 

  
"Yes," Richard said, giving a nod. "The Spiral Labyrinth, or, at least, the highest members in attendance have said that since the atmosphere and feel of magic in the arena remains off in a way they do not understand, that we forgo the Necromancy portion of the event." 

  
Magnus frowned and looked from Lisana to Richard, sharing the briefest of looks with Oberon. "Surely there's no need to alter the events that we need to host. Necromancy is controversial, of course, but-"

  
Richard shook his head. "It would be for the best. It's easy for the magic to go too far, and no one wants to put the crowd at risk." 

  
"May I ask," Lisana asked, her voice soft. "Which of the Spiral Labyrinth members recommended this removal and why it was this event over the others remaining?" 

  
"They will remain anonymous," Richard said, his voice firming. "And all of the events were discussed, but as spell castings and reversals are a crowd-pleaser-"

  
"Of course," Lisana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We must always think of the crowd and what pleases them." 

  
Magnus didn't visibly tense, but the words were enough to confirm at least some of Alec's suspicions. 

  
"This is an event that is desperately needed after the Second Uprising and the work done with Institutes across the world," Oberon said, his voice gentle. "We need to be tactful, but also understand this is a moment for all of our people to come together and spend time together. That must be our priority." 

  
Richard looked to Lisana. "I know this is an event that you look forward to, Lisana, especially considering the innovations you have made this past decade in the medical field alone-"

  
Lisana tossed her hair. "I am unsurprised. It is not a magic in which the oldest of us here excel." Her lips quirked and she stared down Richard. "Perhaps they lack some of the imagination for it." 

  
"Lisana-" Tosa started, taking a step forward. 

  
"No," Lisana said, sighing. "If the Spiral Labyrinth has decided it, then, of course, I will abide by that ruling. However, I do think it telling that the event they have decided to exclude is the one I am strongest in." 

  
"There is no bias in this decision," Richard said, holding up his hands. "This is simply about keeping everyone here safe and-"

  
"Safe, even though one of our number performs magical experimentation that could have injured us all?" Lisana challenged, gesturing to Magnus. "Or do you think that superheating and then freezing ingredients are commonplace?" 

  
Magnus frowned and looked to Seera and then back to Lisana. "That is precisely why I had Seera put up the wards she did, in order to protect everyone, Lisana. I agree with you, I don't think that we should change the event-" he met her eyes when they turned to him, bright and snapping with power. "-but if it has been decided, then we are obligated to follow." 

  
"As we have seen," Lisana said, her eyes darkening. "Following gets us as a people, and as individuals, nowhere good." She shook herself and straightened up. "But very well. We shall proceed with the next event?" 

  
Magnus nearly sagged in relief when Lisana didn't push the conversation further. It was clear she was upset by the decision, which did lend even more credence to Alec's suspicions. 

  
"Magnus," Oberon said, shifting to stand behind him as they all shot fireworks into the air again. "Things are getting dangerous." His eyes darted around the arena. "You need to look at the ley lines. They aren't settled." 

  
His eyes snapped to Oberon as the stadium fell dark again, his breath catching in his chest. "What do you mean-" They were cut off as Richard began to announce the next event and Magnus took a moment to reach out with his magic, trying to feel what Oberon had talked about. 

  
It didn't take more than a few minutes for Magnus to feel it. The _warping_ of the ley lines was causing them to shift wildly beneath where they were attached to the warding of the stadium. He frowned his attention half on the event and half on the ley lines. They were acting as though something was pulling power through the wards, but that didn't make sense.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Teal (who this fic is for and who created the prompt!), because they are amazing and deserve ALL THE CREDIT FOR THIS FIC EXISTING!! <3

  
Alec sat, tense as a board, even as Madzie asked them all questions about the Spell Castings and Spell Reversals events. Thankfully, they both went smoothly, and Alec nearly sagged in relief once they were done. Though Magnus hadn't won, he'd placed well, and he couldn't help grinning when there were a large number of golden sparks shooting up and around the stadium after the events. 

  
But then the change in event schedule was announced, and just like that, Alec felt the stadium take a breath like it was _prepared,_ like it was waiting for something. 

  
"Qinemru," Alec murmured, keeping his voice low. "What is that?" 

  
"The calm before the storm," Qinemru answered, leaning forward in their chair, watching as Richard explained the necromancy event would be skipped for this event at the request of the Spiral Labyrinth.

  
Which meant that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen during the Summonings part of the event. Alec tightened his hand around the program and tried to breathe through that knowledge. Magnus and the others were going to be safe. They were going to be. They'd promised. 

  
Tosa was the first to approach the designated space within the contained summoning shield and Alec let his shoulders relax a fraction. The shield was specifically built to ensure that nothing wouldn't escape that wasn't supposed to. He turned to Qinemru and Catarina, trying to force a smile to his face for Madzie's sake. "Tell me about this event?" he asked. "What are they normally summoning?" 

  
"Demons, usually," Catarina said, her lips quirking in a smile. "That's why the shield is there. We all have to do it from time to time. Memory demons, and otherwise, take practice, and a part of this is showing off that knowledge." 

  
Qinemru nodded. "Magnus always summons two, though I don't know what his attachment to Elias is-"

  
Alec groaned and fell back in his seat. "Oh no, he summons _Elias?"_

  
Catarina and Qinemru looked to Alec together. "You know that demon?" 

  
Alec pressed a hand to his face and sighed, even when Madzie started laughing. "Yes, I've met him." 

  
"Elias has a crush on Alec," Madzie announced. "He likes upsetting and complimenting Magnus in the same go, talking about his oh-so-handsome shadowhunter." 

  
"Madzie," Alec muttered. _"Please_ don't encourage them. They certainly don't need it." 

  
Catarina laughed. "I might have to summon him myself to see if he'll wax poetic about you, Alec." 

  
Another groan escaped and Alec turned his attention back to the arena. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and just imagine I didn't, for all of our sakes, okay?" At least it looked like Tosa was almost done with her summoning ash, stepping up to the edges of the circle. 

  
"Elias aside, there are a wide variety of demons that they can choose to summon. The larger the demon, the more power is needed to draw them through," Catarina explained. "I think the largest drawn through was by Lisana's teacher. Archimedes. He'd brought a Dragondei demon through." 

  
Alec sat up in surprise, looking at her. "A full size one?" 

  
Catarina nodded. "Yes. Coincidentally, that was the same year it was decided to make sure there was a shield in place to protect all of the observers of the event." 

  
Alec turned back to the summoning. "I'm guessing most of them don't try to summon anything that big?" 

  
"Nothing that they can't send back," Qinemru said, crossing their arms over their chest. "Which is obviously a requirement for the test. Sending it back and safely breaking the circle. While demons might be summoned for this challenge, we are not interested in letting them free into the world." 

  
"That makes sense," Alec said, looking from Qinemru over to Catarina again and then back to the Consular High Warlocks. Tosa's circle was abruptly lit on fire and he leaned forward. "Wonder what Tosa is going to summon." 

  
"Summoning has never been her-"

  
In a flash of light that had Alec scrambling to cover his face, the shield around Tosa and the Summoning circle exploded, shattering into pieces. Alec was up and out of his seat, his whole body tense. The air around all of them was dead and Tosa was looking around wildly. 

  
"Tosa!" Magnus shouted, taking a step closer to her as the flames started to grow. "Break the circle!" His eyes flew to Seera. "Help me shield it!" he ordered, his magic flying into his hands. 

  
"I don't _think_ so," a voice purred. 

  
Magnus spun around just in time to see Lisana standing on the other side of Tosa's summoning circle, her power darkening and gathering around her at a rapid pace. "Lisana! What are you-"

  
Lisana lifted her eyes and smirked, holding out her hands, as five glowing red arms leaped from the circle, one of them smashing into Tosa, sending her flying back before it dove for her, wrapping her up in the dark power. She narrowed her eyes and snarled a quiet word in Infernal. 

  
"Magnus!" Oberon shoved Magnus with his magic as one of the arms dove for them, grunting as it wrapped around him, holding him into place and beginning to drain his magic. The magic around him tightened and he watched as one Consular High Warlock after another was shackled into the magic coming from the Summoning Circle. 

  
"Lisana!" Magnus snarled, gathering more magic into his palms, his eyes darting around. "Release them!" He fired a blast of magic at her, only to have it be deflected by one of the red limbs an instant later. Another one grabbed for him and he portaled out of reach, appearing behind her, only to be captured by an arm that escaped from her back, tightening around his chest. 

  
_"There_ we are," Lisana said, clenching the hand tightly around Magnus, before bringing all of the other Consular High Warlocks around the summoning circle. "Now if you would all be so kind as to lend me your power, I have a deal I need to fulfill my end of," she purred, her voice amplified over the stadium. 

  
Magnus gasped, his whole body shaking as his magic began to be drained from him, the summoning circle growing in power until he could feel their combined magic being used to punch a hole straight into the hell dimensions. 

  
_"Perfect!"_ Lisana said delightedly. "Now, I'm just going to take the rest, so none of you try to interrupt me while I finish things!" She moved her hands quickly and drew the rest of the magic they had before dropping them to the ground, the red hands disappearing. With another clap of her hands, the wards around the stadium appeared to shatter, sparkling shards of light falling from the sky. 

  
Lisana swung her arm in a violent motion in front of her and blew the small fractured lights across the crowd. _"Unfortunately,_ their power alone will not be enough, so you're all going to help me!"   


  
Alec was able to knock Madzie out of the way of one of the glowing pieces of glass before it hit him and sank into his chest. More flew towards them, but he wasn’t fast enough to prevent Qinemru and Catarina from being hit by them. He pressed his hand to the spot, but there was no wound, no blood. His eyes flew to Catarina and Qinemru. "What is she, what's going to-" 

  
"Everyone hold on now!" Lisana called, the words trailing off into a laugh. "This could get a little bumpy!" 

  
A concussive blast hit the entire stadium, knocking out the lights, and plunging all of them into darkness. Alec barely managed to pull Madzie, Catarina, and Qinemru down and behind the safety of the barrier before it hit the stands where the rest of them were. Shouts from warlocks around the stadium told him that others hadn't been so lucky. He stood up and tried to focus in the darkness - he could see Tosa's body not far from the summoning circle that was now rippling an uncomfortable darker red around the flames. Lisana stood at the head, her arms held out triumphantly. 

  
"Alec!" Qinemru snapped, reaching out to steady Catarina beside them. "They need help! I can't feel Oberon!" 

  
Now that Qinemru had said the words, Alec realized that he couldn't feel Magnus _either,_ but what he could feel was even more concerning. Power was gathering in the summoning circle, and around Lisana as she chanted. 

  
"Stay here!" Alec snapped, vaulting over the barrier before any of them could protest. The screams around the stadium were getting louder, and Alec barely had time to feel the shift in what had once been the wards before he could feel  _ something  _ pulling magic from every user in the stadium. 

  
He stumbled, falling to his knees as a large amount of his magic was abruptly  _ yanked  _ and removed from him, towards the violent tornado of power gathering around the summoning circle. 

  
"Parlor tricks," Lisana scoffed, her voice still magically amplified by the stadium. "You think these are shows of true power? I'll show you _true_ power." 

  
The summoning circle next to her erupted into larger flames and Alec could feel the way the ground underneath them all began to tilt. Whatever was about to come through was going to be able to wreak havoc on all of the warlocks now wounded. 

  
"You all _mocked_ me," Lisana continued, tossing her hair back over her shoulder, clenching her hand into fists. "For being the weakest. For focusing my strengths elsewhere, in unseen places, for not being able to show off. As though these  _ games  _ mean anything." 

  
When power burst from her palm, sending Tosa's nearby body tumbling along the ground, Alec broke into a run. He still couldn't see or feel Magnus, and his magic  _ ached  _ with the weight of the power she'd pulled from him. He had his knives, and he had the Seal that he could break, but beyond that, he only needed to stall long enough for the others to be able to help. 

  
Lisana turned to look at the shadowhunter, now warlock when he came running into her line of sight, weak magic curling around his fingers. She snorted and studied him. "Here to play the hero? I suppose some illusions of grandeur never fade." 

  
Alec's eyes caught on the bodies of the Consular High Warlocks scattered around and stepped closer to her. They were alive, now that he was close enough to feel how they'd been drained by the twisted summoning spell. "I'm here to stop you." 

  
Lisana laughed, her head falling back. "You're here to stop me, you insignificant ant? You think that a shadowhunter who has trained as a warlock for mere years compared to my centuries stands a chance?" 

  
Alec removed his jacket and summoned his bow to his hand, tightening his hand around the familiar weight. He smirked and stared her down, stepping even closer to her, past the body of Oberon, keeping his focus on her. "Is that all you think I am?" 

  
"That is all you _are!"_ Lisana snarled. "A pretty shadowhunter who now fancies himself a warlock. As though you could ever begin to understand-hnngh!" 

  
Alec lowered his bow and stared at the arrow of magic now embedded in her shoulder, raising his eyebrows as she glared at him. "You forget who I am," he said, taking a step closer to her. 

  
"Do I?" Lisana laughed and clenched her hand around the magic arrow, dispersing it, turning to face him properly as her fingers gathered black magic around them. "Why don't you inform me who you are then, little Lightwood?" 

  
"It's Lightwood-Bane," Alec corrected, his lips twitching. He lifted his bow again and raised his voice, letting it echo around the stadium. "I am the one who killed Azazel with a single arrow. I am the one who walked into Edom to save one of your Consular High Warlocks without hesitation. I am one of the few who faced down Lilith herself and emerged victoriously." 

  
Lisana was quiet now and Alec smirked at her viciously, reaching up with magic-tinged fingers to tear his button-up shirt open, the glamour dropped on the Seal over his heart. "But that is not all I am," he promised. He tilted his head to the side and dropped his hand. 

  
"Oh do enlighten me, child, I am enjoying this charade while I wait for our guest of honor," Lisana said. 

  
"I'm a former shadowhunter," Alec growled, magic bursting to silvery life along his fingers, forming a rope from where his arrow had hit her. "And no one will forget who taught Isabelle Lightwood to use her electrum whip." With a quick twist of his hands, the rope, now in the form of a whip, circled her neck. 

  
When Lisana's widened eyes met his, Alec smirked again, panting hard before he yanked his arm back, a sickening crack echoing through the stadium. He sagged in relief as the magic in front of him started to dissipate, even though the summoning still burned bright. 

  
Alec turned to Magnus and rushed over to him, dropping to his knees. _"Magnus,"_ he called, pressing a hand to Magnus' chest, using his magic to kickstart Magnus'. When golden eyes fluttered at him, he sagged in relief, especially when Catarina joined him, hurrying towards the others still on the ground. 

  
'We need to do something about that summoning circle," Catarina said, kneeling beside Tosa, carefully moving her onto her back. 

  
"Right," Alec said, his magic  _ aching, _ but Catarina was right, and there were likely many more injured warlocks who needed help. 

  
By the time Catarina stabilized the rest of the Consular High Warlocks, Alec knew that he would have a lot of questions to answer about the marks on his chest that were still out and visible to everyone. 

  
"We need..." Oberon panted. "To close that summoning circle." 

  
Alec looked over at the flames and could feel the weight of the magic they were still pulling from the stadium, though much less now that Lisana wasn't directing it. 

  
"Can't seal it," Seera said, getting to her feet, tilting her head as she studied it. "Pushing more magic at it won't stop it." 

  
Alec nodded and looked from Magnus to the rest of the Consular High Warlocks. "So what the hell do we do about it?" 

  
Magnus sighed and leaned back against the ground. "You're not going to like the answer." 

  
Alec's stomach twisted uncomfortably. If Magnus was right about that, whatever it was- 

  
"You have to let whatever is coming through, come _through,"_ Seera said, her eyes closing as she swayed. "And then we have to kill it." 

  
"What?" Alec asked, his voice hoarse. "We can't just stop it from coming through?" 

  
"No," Oberon said, eyeing the summoning circle. "If we try, we run the risk of opening a rift to whatever hell dimension this is similar to the one that sent Magnus to Edom on a semi-permanent basis." 

  
Alec cursed and tightened his hand around Magnus' arm. "And all of you are more or less out of commission right now after your power was used to punch the hole for the summoning anyways." 

  
"That... would be accurate," Tosa said with a groan, sitting up in Yuan's arms, giving a grateful smile to Catarina. 

  
Alec's stomach twisted again and he looked to the summoning circle. "We'll be able to close it after whatever is coming through comes through?" 

  
"It'll close on its own," Seera offered. "The magic needed to keep it open has to be directed, and after it's through, there's no more need to worry." 

  
Turning his attention to the other partners of the Consular High Warlocks, Alec could see the determination mixed with fear on each of their faces. They would all protect the warlocks nearby with their lives if necessary, because that was who they were. 

  
"I don't like that look," Magnus muttered. "That's the look that says you're about to say something I'm not going to enjoy." 

  
Alec gave his husband a look and rolled his eyes, giving Madzie a nod as she knelt beside Magnus. "I'll kill whatever it is," he announced, summoning his bow to his hand all over again. 

  
"Don't be ridiculous," Qinemru snapped, hurrying to kneel by Oberon. "You have no idea-" 

  
"Did you," Alec said, his voice quiet and certain. "Or did you not hear what I told Lisana, Qinemru?" 

  
Qinemru pressed their lips together and glared at the boy as he began to walk towards the summoning circle that was growing hotter by the second. 

  
"Besides," Alec said, shrugging off his shirt, looking back over at Magnus with a faint grin. "I used to do this for a living, remember?" 

  
"I am going to kill you," Magnus growled, forcing himself to sit upright with Madzie's help. "Alexander, whatever comes through that summoning circle-" 

  
"Is worse than Lilith?" Alec asked, shrugging without turning to look back at Magnus. "Is it worse than Azazel? Asmodeus?" He stretched and drew an arrow back, keeping it pointed at the circle as he stepped closer. "Can any of you give me an idea of what is about to come through?" 

  
"It's big," Tosa breathed, her eyes shutting as a wince went through her. "I can feel the weight of it, even now." 

  
Alec spread his feet and kept his bow aimed at the summoning circle. "Give the order to evacuate the stadium if it hasn't been given already," he ordered. A blaring alarm echoed through the air and the flames of the summoning circle leaped higher until they were almost as tall as he was. "Madzie, Catarina, get all of them the hell out of here." 

  
"Alexander," Magnus growled. "I am not-" 

  
_"We_ are not," Oberon interrupted. "Going to leave you." 

  
Alec turned to look at each of them and saw the same conviction among each of their faces and smiled faintly. He met Magnus' eyes and gave him a wink, ignoring the shout of his name. The feel of the world stretching came only moments later and Alec turned, racing the last few steps towards the summoning circle as a giant black shadow escaped. 

  
He fired three arrows, watching as they sank into the shadow, and held onto the rope trailing each of them as the shadow spread its wings and began to  _ climb  _ into the air. Alec grunted as he was pulled off the ground in a second, the demon screeching loud enough to have a trickle of blood escaping his ears. 

  
"I don't think so," Alec snarled, grabbing one of his Adamas knives, sinking it into the tough hide of the demon above him, pulling himself closer. Another scream, this one of pain and he barely managed to hold on with a grunt before the demon was twisting and diving for the ground. 

  
Alec heard Magnus shout his name and didn't realize how quickly they descended until his back hit the dirt, his whole body rocking with the force, even as he cushioned himself with all the magic he could pull. A scream was torn from him and he could feel more than one bone-breaking under the weight before the demon released him. 

  
_"Alexander!"_

  
Magnus sounded worried. 

  
Alec forced himself to blink his eyes open, taking a slow breath to take stock of his body. He'd managed to brace himself at the last second, so he wasn't dead, but he was going to be in a lot of pain, very soon. Which meant he didn't have long now. 

  
"I'm all right," he managed, rolling to his feet, looking up at the demon that was climbing into the air again. The wingspan was almost the width of the stadium itself. They needed to do something before more warlocks died. 

  
"Hey Alec," Seera called, stumbling over to him. "You know that fancy-ass Seal you're rocking?" 

  
Alec looked over to her and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Hardly going to do us much good this second since I need more power to break it." 

  
"I'll do it," Seera said, waving off the protests of the others. "You gonna be able to take it down when I take your Seal off?" 

  
Alec shivered under the weight of remembered power and gave her a nod. "I am," he said, keeping his voice quiet. "It's raw, brute strength. Made for this." 

  
"Got it," Seera limped forward and pressed her hand to the center of the Seal over Alec's heart. "I know I'm not your husband, but Seal-breaking is one of my specialties, so hold on." 

  
"Alexander," Magnus panted, taking a stumbling step towards him before Madzie caught him. "You can't, fuck, you'll-" 

  
"Hey," Alec said, giving him a wink. "We sealed it for a reason, right? I'll be all right Magnus." He looked around the stadium and watched the demon release a blast of fire that was barely deflected by a group of warlocks. "I won't let your people be hurt when I can do something." 

  
"Get a move on," Tosa snapped. "It's not going to stay here for long!" 

  
"Yeah, give me a second," Seera said, focusing on the Seal again. "Hold on kid," she ordered, pulling the last of her magical reserves into her palm, watching as the Seal began to twist under her fingers. She watched Alec wince as piece by piece it was unlocked. "Almost there." Another grunt and a final twist of her hand and it was done. 

  
A blast of pure power escaped Alec and Magnus stumbled under the weight of it, blinking hard against the silver-white of Alec's magic that curled around him. As always, the sheer **strength** of it took his breath away, along with the now-visible warlock mark of broad black wings at his back. _"Alec,"_ he breathed. 

  
Alec turned to look at Magnus and smiled before shifting his attention to the demon, now hovering in the sky. "My turn," he whispered. 

  
"Magnus," Oberon cursed and stumbled as Alec gave one pump of his wings and launched himself into the sky. "What, what the hell is...  _ is  _ that?" 

  
"We made a mistake," Magnus admitted, watching Alec fly straight towards the demon, with no hesitation. "When we performed the ritual. We summoned a demon that would grant power based on conviction." 

  
"Isn't that what you're supposed to do? To make sure the caster is certain?" Seera asked with a grunt, panting hard, sweat on her brow. "What the hell gave him that kind of power?" 

  
Magnus lifted his eyes again and gave a rueful smile. "The kind of trade he made with the demon was a like for like. Strength of conviction and the sacrifice of his blood would determine the power granted." 

  
Silence fell over the group of warlocks and Magnus couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "I should have suspected prior to the summoning taking place that something of this nature would occur. But I never imagined that the trade would take to the extent it has." 

  
"Lilith below, Magnus," Oberon breathed. “His  _ conviction? _ That’s where this power came from?" 

  
Magnus lifted his eyes to Alec. "Yes. So for our safety, I bound it. Sealed it." 

  
"It's going to save all of our lives," Catarina breathed. "But it might just kill him in the process." 

  
Magnus bit down on his lip, praying to the gods that he no longer believed in, that she was wrong about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HELLO PLOT. Where have you been? 
> 
> You ready for the longest chapter to finish us off? (You're not ready, but I think you're going to like it...)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* Hold on to your butts! 
> 
> The notes at the end are spoilers - keep that in mind if you hop down to them.

Alec could feel the weight of the power continuing to grow around him. Now that the seal was broken, it kept increasing and it was  _ heavy. _ He pumped his wings again, ducking under a blast of fire from the demon before drawing another arrow to shoot at it. 

  
The demon screeched and dove for him and Alec twisted out of the way, grabbing at the demon with his fingers, scrambling to find purchase on the thick scales. The demon spun again, trying to throw him off and Alec barely managed to stab one of his knives into the demon. It screeched in pain, writhing beneath him, but didn't die. 

  
He drew his arm back for another blow when the demon spun again, throwing him off his back, making him scramble to right his wings in the air so he could try again. The power Magnus had sealed away was throbbing now, and his vision was swimming with the pain. He had to end this  _ now. _

  
But then the demon was reaching for him with claws and fire and Alec screamed as talons sank into his wings, ripping through the feathers, tearing at him, trying to rip  _ him  _ apart. The power around him fluctuated, trying to heal and attack the demon all at once and Alec couldn't breathe through the pain. 

  
They hit the ground again, the demon shoving him into the dirt and Alec heard rather than felt the sickening crack beneath him. The pain from his wing hit seconds later and ripped a scream from deep in his chest, his magic rioting around him. 

  
"Magnus we have to help him!" Catarina shouted, barely holding up a shield against the fluctuation of power coming off of Alec to protect the Consular High Warlocks. "He has to release some of that power or it's going to crush him!" 

  
"I know!" he shouted back at her over the waves of power wracking the stadium. Magnus swallowed and wrapped a hand around his middle as he stood up, giving her a nod. He could feel the pain that Alec was in, but beneath it all, even now, the certainty that he would give everything he had to protect those around him. The conviction that ran so deep in him it had resulted in the power they could feel now. 

  
Magnus watched as Alec forced himself to his feet when the demon rose into the air again, his wings battered and bloody, the weight of his power coiling around him heavy enough to have Magnus grunting and gasping for breath. Alec didn't have more than a moment before the demon was on him again, this time with teeth longer than his body, coming for him, trying to rip into him. 

  
Magnus started to run, but he was blown back by the force of another wave of power escaping from Alec. "Alexander!" 

  
Alec could hear Magnus shouting his name, could feel Magnus trying to gather what power he had to help, but then the demon's teeth were coming for him and a one longer than he was tall sank into his shoulder, making him scream before the world around him went black. 

  
~!~ 

  
"Hello, child." 

  
Alec blinked at the sound of a drop of water and sat up, looking around wildly. There was no demon and he tensed. "Where am I?" 

  
"It doesn't matter. I brought you here to save you." 

  
Alec jumped to his feet. "Send me back! I don't want to be saved if it's at their sacrifice, send me back now!" 

  
A low chuckle. "So hasty. Your physical body hasn't gone anywhere. Only your mind has." 

  
Alec stilled and looked around again, his eyes narrowed and assessing before he caught sight of a man sitting a few feet away by a pond and small waterfall. A man, pond, and waterfall that he was sure hadn't been there seconds ago. "Who are you?" 

  
"You know my name, Alec Lightwood-Bane, and we all know yours. But that is not why I am here. I am here to know why you refuse to use the power you have been granted." 

  
"It's dangerous," Alec said, narrowing his eyes at the man. "It could hurt someone. That's why Magnus sealed it away." 

  
A considering hum. "That is not the true reason, and you are aware of it, as is your husband." 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, closing his eyes, listening to the faint sound of water falling. 

  
"There's no point in lying here, Alec. I know you as surely as your mother knows her child." 

_  
"Raziel," _ Alec whispered, his shoulders straightening, his eyes snapping open. "That's who you are." 

  
"Indeed," Raziel said. "Now tell me, young one. Why do you fear the power you have been given?" 

  
Alec lifted his eyes to look at the angel. "It's too much. It's dangerous. This kind of power. I don't, I wouldn't even..." 

  
Razel hummed again, turning to look at him. "Is the power not based on the weight of your own convictions? Something you alone determine? Not your bloodline, not your history, not your lover. This power comes from yourself and yourself alone." 

  
Alec fell silent and stared at the grass between them. 

  
"Why do you fear it?" Raziel asked. "Why do you fear wielding it?" 

  
"I don't want to succeed through fear," Alec said, clenching his hands into fists. "I don't deserve this gift I have been given." A rustle of feathers had him looking up and he breathed out slowly as Raziel's fingertips touched his chin, tilting his face up. 

  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane. You are _precisely_ as I have made you, and you have made yourself. You are strong, because you have had to be so. Running from power will never lead anywhere you wish to go." He smiled faintly. "Think of your husband. What has he done with the power granted to him?" 

  
Alec swallowed, closing his eyes as he took a shaky breath. "It's dangerous." 

  
"Only if you yourself are," Raziel said. "And you and I both know that you would die a thousand times over before you allowed your power to hurt anyone." 

  
Alec clenched his hands into fists and in the distance, he heard another scream that sounded like himself. 

  
"Our time is almost up," Raziel said. "If you continue to run from and fear this power, it will be granted to another, who will not use it for the reasons you do, and tip the world into a darkness from which it will be difficult to return." 

  
Alec tensed and closed his eyes with a sad chuckle. "Heavy is the head who wears the crown," he breathed. 

  
"It is a good thing then, Alec. You are strong enough to wear it, and always have been," Raziel said, fading away. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec forced his eyes open and slammed a wave of power into the demon above him and sent it tumbling back and into the air before he climbed to his feet. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Magnus, who was stumbling towards him. He lifted his chin, letting his power sink into his injured wing and shoulder, healing them both with a thought. “It’s all right,” he managed, turning to look at the demon who was screaming before charging at him, teeth and claws bared, wings spread. 

  
Alec stepped forward, putting enough space between himself and the Consular High Warlocks before he held up his hands. He spread his wings wide and held out his hands, forming a wall in front of him, the memory of the wards Seera had created guiding his hands as he moved quickly. The demon crashed into it, seconds later, screaming and flailing. Alec grunted under the weight, but fed more power into the wall, gasping as the magic he used was replaced by even more, all of it gathering around him, no longer heavy, but  _ there  _ in a way it had not been before. 

  
“I will not let you hurt them,” he snarled, tightening his hold on the wards that he had built. His power responded to the conviction, the wall strengthening until the demon had to take a leap back onto the ground, rebuffed. 

  
Alec watched as it tried to spread its wings and reached out, wrapping the wings with his power, weighing them down, preventing the demon from going airborne once again. It screamed again and thrashed, fighting him, but where before it had felt strong, almost impossibly so, now it felt like any other demon he had fought. 

  
Alec shifted his other hand, pinning down the body of the demon. He looked back to the summoning circle and approached the demon, power still licking around him in waves. He breathed out slowly, stopping in front of the gaping maw of the demon. “If you stay, I will have to kill you,” he said, meeting the fire-red eyes of the demon. “I will not let you harm my people any longer.” 

  
Another low growl from the demon, but this one felt considering in a way that the others had not and Alec smiled faintly. “Will you go home?” Shocked shouts behind him were easy to ignore as Alec stayed focused on the demon that was now almost entirely encased in his power. The demon stopped fighting against the power holding its wings and drew them back. 

  
“Good,” Alec said, letting out a breath. “Good.” He turned his back on the demon and walked towards the summoning circle. 

  
The scream of his name, once again, was all the warning he got before claws were racing for his chest. Alec held his hand up and caught them, listening to the demon scream in frustration, fighting with all of its power once again. “Very well,” he said, rolling his shoulders. “You have made your choice.” 

  
Alec stepped in and underneath the demon, closing his eyes so he could take a deep breath, gathering power around him before he wrapped it around the demon, band by band, lifting it above him, where he needed it to, suffocating it under the weight of his power until it was held immobile. With another flick of his fingers, Alec summoned his seraph blade to his hand, watching it light up the red color that he was now very used to, before he turned his attention back to the demon. With a fluid motion, he sank the full blade into the heart of the demon as it screamed one last time before dissolving into ichor. 

  
The stadium was silent and Alec hunched his shoulders before straightening with a smile. He lifted up his hands and pointed them towards the stadium, all of the torches lighting up once again. Once he was finished, he lowered his hands, the power around him finally starting to recede. 

  
He turned back to the Consular High Warlocks, walking towards Magnus first. He gave Magnus a grin. “Told you I’d be fine.” 

  
Magnus sighed in relief and dropped his head, right as he heard Alec shout. 

  
Alec growled and gasped, grabbing at the rope of magic now tightening around his chest, even as he watched Lisana slowly rise to her feet, her face twisted in a snarl. "You were dead!" 

  
"Do you think," Lisana drawled, pulling on the rope of magic, forcing the nephilim to his feet. "That your palty magical whip could kill me?" She pulled hard and began drawing his power out of him, the well of seemingly limitless magic he now had access to. 

  
"Do you truly suppose yourself an equal of a Consular High Warlock?!" Lisana shouted, lifting her arm over her head, watching his body rise into the air before she lowered her arm, throwing him into the ground with a satisfying crunch. "You think that you could have killed me?" 

  
Alec grunted and forced himself to his feet, grabbing onto the magical rope, spreading his feet to keep her from throwing him again easily. "Won't make that mistake again," he panted, feeling the rope in his chest get hotter, making him sweat as he felt her draw out power. 

  
Lisana snorted and threw her hand out, casting the other nearby warlocks to the ground under the weight of the power she now held. "You won't get the chance," she snarled. "Once I've drained you, I'll be able to pull something even _bigger_ through, and then you'll all know exactly how powerful I am!" 

  
Alec gasped as she tugged hard on the whip, sending him into a crouch, his wings spread behind him even as she yanked harder on the magic she was taking. "You'll kill your own people!" 

  
"My  _ people," _ Lisana scoffed. "My people were murdered by yours! Again and again!" She lifted a hand to the stadium. "All here, have lost family, lovers, children, and more, to the Shadowhunters that govern our world. No longer," she breathed, stepping closer. "Now they will fear us," she promised, her eyes bright, her magic growing around her. "Now they will know the fear and terror we have lived under." 

  
"Things are better!" Alec snapped, a pained gasp leaving him as she  _ pulled _ again, his next cough bringing up blood. "I helped to make them better! You know this!" 

  
"How could a few mere years of slight improvement offset centuries of blood?" Lisana purred. "Have your people paid for their crimes?  **_No._ ** They are allowed to roam free, to lead Institutes and pass on their messages of hate!" 

  
Alec wrapped his hand around the magic tied to his chest again and watched as Lisana turned to address the warlocks in the stadium. Silence echoed as she continued to speak and he could feel her growing more powerful by the second. If he didn't do something, no one in the stadium was going to stop her. He glanced around and found Tosa and Yuan huddled together, their faces grim. 

  
"Whatever you're thinking," Oberon panted softly, a few feet away, clenching his hand in the dirt, breathing hard as he watched resolve harden Alec Lightwood-Bane's face. "I guarantee Magnus won't like it." 

  
Alec swallowed and let his eyes drift, for only a second, to the summoning circle that was beginning to burn out behind Lisana. "Don't have a choice. She'll kill you all," he whispered back as Lisana let out another laugh. He met her eyes when they returned to him, even as they shined with a black flame. 

  
"Isn't it fitting," Lisana said, turning to face the nephilim. "That the power to take the world back,  _ our  _ world back, will come from one of those who has oppressed us for so long?" 

  
Alec watched her step closer and took a deep breath, gathering the little magic he had left. He would have only one shot at this. Only one. "And you'll rule the world?" 

  
Lisana grinned and let a giggle. "After I dispose of the others, yes, of course. Who would dare to stand against me? Those here?" She tossed her head and rolled her eyes. "The wards were draining them for days. None of them would have the power to manage it." 

  
Alec swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut, breathing out shakily. He reached out with a small tendril of power, enough to escape her notice, and touched his power to Magnus', brushing against the magic he knew as well as his own in apology before he withdrew. It was all he had time for. He waited until Lisana turned away from him again and forced the rest of his power into his feet. 

  
With a pump of his wings and three quick strides forward, fighting against the hold of her magic, he slammed himself into her back and sent them both sprawling into the center of the summoning circle. Behind him, he heard the shout of his name, and then the world that consumed him was fire. Alec tried to fight down the scream, but he kept Lisana pinned until they were both falling, tumbling together, the heat and dust of a Hell dimension choking them. 

  
"Alexander!" The word was torn from his throat, even as he struggled to stand upright. Magnus pushed harder at the dirt, stumbling, fighting to get closer to the summoning circle that even now, he could feel about to burn out. "No, no, fuck!" Helpless, small sparks of magic gathered around his fingertips, but it wasn't enough to re-ignite the circle. "Cat-" 

**_  
“Invoco familiam primogeniturae meorum et mea. Respondendum meae!”_ **

  
The echoing chant shot through the entire stadium and Magnus barely managed to register the voice before Qinemru was striding past all of them, their body shining gold, their white hair floating in the air around them as their power fluctuated wildly. He stared as Qinemru stepped to the topmost point of the summoning circle. “Qinemru, you can’t…” he trailed off into a cough, clenching angrily at the ground. If they tried to keep the summoning circle on their own, it was going to kill them. 

**_  
“Virtus mea invocavi sanguine huius lineae invocabo Ley sedet; Familia, vocationem hercle!”_ **

  
Magnus’ mouth went dry as four other Unseelie projections began to flicker to life, each of them stepping forward as the power around Qinemru grew. Each of them took a position around the summoning circle, all of them glowing with the same gold, shimmering power that Qinemru was exuding. He could feel the magic in the ley lines condensing beneath them, being drawn up and into five who were preparing to wield it. Pure, repurposed power, ready to be directed. 

**_  
“Si iubes et potestatem, et virtutem illorum qui ambulant omnes dimensiones simul, hoc circulo non prope!”_ ** Qinemru ordered, dropping one foot into the summoning circle, keeping the other firmly planted outside it. One by one, each of their siblings stepped to the corners of the pentagram, repeating the position that they had taken. 

  
Qinemru looked to each of them and then brought their hands together with a cacophonous sound that echoed across the stadium, the flames of the summoning circle leaping bright once again. Their voice was quiet and harsh as they looked to their siblings.  **_“Nos autem non patitur, Angelus tetigit sacrificium est hodie!”_ **

  
Qinemru grunted as the weight of the closing summoning circle hit their combined power and they spread their hands out, carefully keeping one on either side of the flames, now tall and bright once again. All of their siblings mimicked the pose, and their soft exhalations of pain at the weight made their heart ache as they turned to Magnus Lightwood-Bane. 

  
"I don't know how long we can hold it open!" they shouted, forcing their eyes open. They held out their hand to Magnus. "I have one hand in and one hand out, I can offer the reach to him and pull him out, but you have to be the one to call to him!"

  
Magnus forced himself to his feet and lurched for Qinemru, grabbing onto their hand, clenching both of his around Qinemru's cool fingers, throwing himself into the power that the Unseelie was using to keep the summoning circle open. He stretched out the power - the demonic power, the demonic half of the circle, that Qinemru and their siblings had left tethered into the other world and reached for the tumbling wings he could only barely see. 

_  
"Alexander!"  _

  
Alec had fallen for what felt like hours but what could only have been seconds, and even still, they had not stopped falling. Lisana was far below him now, and even still, he could hear her screams. His wings were sore and aching, and he knew that continuing to fight, to try to keep his height, to fly, were useless. He was through the summoning circle now, trapped in a hell dimension-

  
The sound of his name from above had him struggling to right himself enough to look upward. The sight of a hand, golden and stretched, from where he had fallen seemed like a fantasy, an impossibility. 

  
Magnus couldn't breathe, but even now he could feel Qinemru gritting their teeth, struggling to maintain the connection between the two worlds that was desperately trying to close. The projections of their siblings were already starting to flicker as they struggled to keep the portal to this part of hell open. "Alexander, _**fly!"**_

  
Even though every muscle ached, even though the feathers of his wings were twisted and agonizingly painful, Alec obeyed the shouted order from Magnus, forcing himself to climb, to push with what little power he had left into his wings to fly back up the path he had fallen. The golden hand was getting bigger, but he could hear the desperation in the shout of Magnus now and he reached for the hand, the screech of demons below him adding to the urgency. 

  
"I can't-" Qinemru sucked in a frantic breath, the ground beneath them beginning to tremble as the ley lines started to warp and twist under the power they were drawing up and into the circle. One by one, they could see the projections of their siblings beginning to fade, the draw on their power too much to maintain with the connection. "It's not going to stay open much longer, Magnus!" 

  
Magnus could see Alexander clearly now, could see the frantic beat of the wings as Alec put everything into reaching him. "Alec!" His scream was beyond desperation now, and even if they did reach Alec, being able to pull him up and out before Qinemru and their siblings buckled under the weight would be-

  
"Breathe, young royals. You have him,” a quiet voice ordered, reverberating with power. 

  
Magnus felt Qinemru still at the quiet certainty of the statement directed at them, and the air filled with a presence neither of them could see. Even without sight, they could both feel the almost suffocating weight of power that curled around them, supporting them.  


  
Qinemru clenched their eyes shut and forced themselves to relax, muscle by muscle, breathing slowly, steadily. The weight of the summoning circle lessened, just enough. "Hurry, Magnus," they ordered. "I don't know how long this help will last." 

  
Magnus turned his attention inward, inside the path to the Hell dimension, just in time to feel Alec's hand clasp the one he had extended. "Got him!" Tightening his hand on Qinemru's, glad when he felt Oberon step beside him, reaching out for Qinemru as well, he began to pull Alec back up. 

  
"I have you," Oberon breathed, holding onto Qinemru's waist, even as their skin shone iridescent with power, their eyes glowing golden along with their hair, a sign of just how much power they had pulled from the ley lines. "I am here with you," he promised, wrapping what little remained of his power around his partner, stabilizing Qinemru, keeping them steady as they drew and focused the power of the ley lines. “I will pull you out, darling. You’re safe.” 

  
It was painstaking work to draw Alec back up through the pathway that should no longer be open, but with a flash, Alec was sprawled across the summoning circle that was extinguished an instant later. Magnus felt Oberon yank Qinemru back, forcibly severing the link between the two dimensions, a rush of air going through the stadium before silence descended once again. 

  
Magnus crashed to his knees in relief, feeling Qinemru and Oberon sink into a similar pile beside him, all of them panting, even as his eyes didn’t leave the still-smoking form of Alexander. 

  
“Do you believe me now, Alec Lightwood-Bane?” 

  
Alec forced his head up at the sound of Raziel, and stared in shock at the angel standing just outside the summoning circle, on the other side of Magnus. His eyes darted from his husband back to the angel that… it seemed only he could see. “Yeah,” he grunted, forcing himself upright until he was standing.

  
Raziel stepped closer to him and reached out to press a finger to his forehead. “A warlock made, with the heart of a Nephilim born will always be welcome in my heart, and my house, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.” 

  
Alec’s breath caught and he froze as he felt power flood into him again, the same power that Lisana had stolen from him only moments ago. He held himself still, even when Raziel pulled his hand away. “Thank you,” he whispered.

  
“You pass your conviction on to others. There is a power beyond your wildest imaginings in it,” Raziel said, turning away. “That is what I answered today, and what I have returned to you. It is yours to do with as you please.” 

  
Alec straightened his spine. “I won’t abuse it,” he promised. 

  
Raziel’s lips lifted in a faint smile, even as he turned to look back at the child standing behind him. “You are no longer mine in blood, but you are mine in all the ways that matter. It is an honor to know my gifts will be preserved in such a way.” 

  
With a beat of wings, Raziel was gone, and Alec left staring after him in awe before he shook himself and turned back to Magnus, kneeling beside him. 

  
"I'm fine," Magnus muttered, even though he felt scraped raw and like he was going to be aching for days. He'd ask exactly who Alec had been talking to later. Later when they were alone and he could ask if that had truly been who he expected. "Qinemru. Alec, Qinemru-"

  
Alec didn't wait for Magnus to finish his sentence before he was up and rushing over to the Unseelie, who was cradled in Oberon's arms and trembling, the glow from before gone from their skin. "Oberon?" 

  
"They'll be all right," Oberon said, pressing a kiss to the top of Qinemru's head, holding them as close as he could when they shivered again. "But forcing a separation of your blood and power like that, there's significant pain when it comes together again." 

  
Alec swallowed and knelt beside them. He could feel the power inside him now, stretching further than he could imagine, and reached out to touch them both before hesitating. "I think I can help." 

  
Oberon raised his eyebrows. "You've never been a healer, Alec." 

  
"And I'm not, not like Catarina," Alec said. "But I think this time, this time I actually  _ can  _ help."

  
"You do not have to," Qinemru breathed, managing to open one of their eyes to look at Alec. "It will take some rest and meditation, but I assure you, I will be-"

  
"Please let me try?" Alec asked, holding out his hand. "You saved me, and if I can help you in any way, it's the least I can do." 

  
Qinemru huffed. "He reminds me of you," they muttered against Oberon's neck, before reaching out to take Alec's hand. 

  
"Okay so," Alec whispered. "I'm guessing that one type of magic, in particular, was overused, right?" He focused on what he could feel inside Qinemru and breathed out slowly. "If I give you what you need, can you take?" 

  
Qinemru opened both their eyes and turned to look at Alec. "Your magic is  _ different  _ now." 

  
"Not different, exactly," Alec said, grunting when he felt Qinemru pull on him. "More, all there, where it wasn't before." 

  
Oberon raised both of his eyebrows. "And it's not going to overwhelm you again?"

  
Alec blinked and leaned into Magnus when his husband came to kneel beside him. "No, not anymore. Granted, I think that I'm going to have a great deal of explaining to do, but I'm not in danger of being overwhelmed again." 

  
Magnus snorted and looked around at the other Consular High Warlocks who were carefully getting to their feet. "Well, you did say you wanted to make a good impression," he teased Alec. "I'd say saving all of us does exactly that." 

  
Alec huffed and gave Qinemru's hand another squeeze after they pulled it away, looking much more alert than they had minutes prior. "I wasn't about to let the group of you get hurt." 

  
"Yeah, well," Seera said, stretching up on her tiptoes. "Not everyone comes running to our rescue, as you could see." 

  
Alec's eyes darted around at all of the others that he knew well and smiled against Magnus' hair. "I do see that. Might be something you want to work on, next time." 

  
"Assuming that there is a next time," Tosa chimed in, leaning heavily against Yuan. "After what happened, it might be good to retire the Games." 

  
Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know, being in New York during the second Uprising taught me something important." 

  
Alec tensed, taking a deep breath. 

  
"It taught me that when bad versions of us are exposed, the best ones have a responsibility to step forward and show what things should really be like," Magnus said, glancing around at each of them. "Lisana is not the first Consular High Warlock to go rogue and attempt to gain more power for herself, though she is the first in recent memory." 

  
Oberon grunted. "So you're suggesting we carry on as intended?" 

  
Magnus' lips quirked. "I was thinking we could start the festival celebration a day early." 

  
Tosa hummed. "That's not a bad idea. One big party?" 

  
"Yes," Magnus agreed. "And we could preside over the electorate of Lisana's replacement." 

  
Alec looked around between them. "I thought that the festival had been going on for these few days?" 

  
"There's always a part of it active," Oberon explained. "But as a whole, there's a giant party after the games are over, and that's when most of the politicking happens." 

  
"Well," Seera said, clapping her hands together. "Sounds to me like we have our plan of action, as long as we can make sure the festival folks are up for it." 

  
Magnus hummed and closed his eyes, leaning into Alec. "That sounds like so much work," he breathed. "I rather fancy a nap, to be honest." 

  
Alec agreed with that sentiment entirely and wrapped an arm around Magnus, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

  
"Well, there are certain things that will need to be addressed first," Qinemru said. "Alec being one of them." 

  
Alec groaned against Magnus' skin and glanced over at Qinemru. "Really? What do I have to do? It's not like I'm going to be involved in any of the politics outside of being with Magnus." 

  
Tosa snorted. "You've been involved in politics your entire life, Alec, do you really think you were going to escape them now, even as the husband of a Consular High Warlock?"

  
Yuan laughed when Alec pulled a face. "I'll help, if it will make you feel better."

  
Alec gave Yuan a grateful look and flexed his wings, tucking them behind his back. "Fuck I forgot how heavy these got," he grumbled. 

  
"Which reminds me, later, I am going to mock you for having the most obvious warlock mark of all time, Alec," Oberon teased. "Wings? _Really?_ Could that be any more of a reference to your heritage if you tried?" 

  
"I didn't get to pick it!" Alec defended, huffing. "They were just what manifested!" 

  
Magnus snickered. "Do you want to try glamouring them?" 

  
"I don't think that's going to keep them from being heavy now that they're unsealed," Alec said with a grunt, rolling his shoulders. "And I don't know how to do the, the  _ thing." _

  
Seera raised an eyebrow. "The thing?" 

  
"Allow me," Magnus said. "Have your magic follow mine." He pressed both of his hands to Alec's shoulders and carefully weaved threads of magic into the muscles of Alec's shoulders, strengthening them, as well as his core muscles, and the additional muscle groups that helped to control the wings. "There. How's that?"

  
Alec sighed in relief and cast a glamour over his wings. "Thank you, Magnus." 

  
"All that's left then," Oberon said, looking around at each of them. "Is to send a summons and get the party started!" 

  
Magnus watched as the rest of the Consular High Warlocks stepped closer to him and they sent out a gentle ball of magic from each of their palms, reaching out to their people. He opened his hand and did the same, watching as it shot into the sky. "You sure you're up to a party, Alexander?" 

  
Alec shook his head. "Not in the slightest, but how many times did you come to me to Clave events when you hated them?" 

  
"Dozens," Magnus admitted. "But I want you to enjoy this one." 

  
"I'll enjoy it since you're here. And it'll be nice to relax and cut loose now that we don't have anything to worry about,” Alec said, sagging into Magnus a bit more. 

  
“Just avoid the punch,” Magnus advised. “Qinemru has been known to spike it.” 

  
Alec snorted. “Really?” 

  
_“Really,”_ Magnus emphasized. “Oberon helps them every single year.” 

  
“You know, after all of the stuff that’s happened, I might be up for some spiked punch,” Alec said, stealing a kiss from Magnus, grinning at him. “Think I could persuade you to share some with me?” 

  
Magnus hummed into the kiss. “You can persuade me to a great many things, as you well know, Alexander.” 

  
Alec smirked. “It is one of my favorite qualities about you,” he teased. “Now come on. I think we both deserve to get a little drunk off of Unseelie alcohol.” 

  
“I do love what an influence I’ve been on you, Alexander,” Magnus teased. 

  
Pausing, Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and pressed their foreheads together. “Me too,” he breathed, watching Magnus’ eyes flicker gold. “I love you.” 

  
Magnus’ lower lip gave an embarrassing tremble and he surged up and into another kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qinemru's lines: 
> 
> "I call upon my family, birthright, my ancestors, and my power. Answer my summons." 
> 
> "I call upon the power within my blood, I call upon the ley lines that this land sits upon! Family, answer my call!" 
> 
> "With the power we command, the power of those who walk all dimensions at once, this circle will not close,"
> 
> "We will not allow the sacrifice of the angel-touched on this day."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
